The Voice
by La serpentarde
Summary: Obi-Wan est un jeune apprenti jedi qui atteindra bientôt ses treize ans et risque de ne jamais devenir Jedi. Quel route son destin prendra-t-il lorsque subitement il se met à entendre une voix dans sa tête, la voix d'un homme nommé Ben Kenobi ?
1. Ben Kenobi

**Auteur** : La Serpentarde

 **Titre** : The Voice

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne détiens aucun droit sur Star Wars. Tout appartient à George Lucas. Je ne touche aucune rémunération en écrivant cette fanfiction.

 **Genre** : Aventure/Famille

 **Pairing** : Pour l'instant, je n'en prévois aucun.

 **Résumé** : Obi-Wan est un jeune apprenti jedi qui atteindra bientôt ses treize ans et risque de ne jamais devenir Jedi. Que se passe-t-il lorsque subitement il se met à entendre une voix dans sa tête, la voix d'un homme nommé Ben Kenobi ?

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon petit moment donc j'ai fini par me décider à vous la faire partager.**

* * *

Chapitre 1

 **Ben Kenobi**

* * *

Le planétarium du Temple Jedi et certainement le seul de tout Coruscant était une salle vaste et spacieuse qui se composait d'une coupole de 15 mètres de diamètre au centre de laquelle un planétaire reproduisait un ciel étoilé d'une qualité exceptionnelle.

Obi-Wan était recroquevillé dans un coin du planétarium, des larmes roulant librement sur ses joues rougies. Il se balança d'avant et d'arrière, bloquant un sanglot dans sa gorge.

Il était faible et pas assez fort. Bruck avait raison, aucun maître Jedi sensé ne voudrait de lui. Bientôt son treizième anniversaire et il n'avait toujours pas été choisi. Il avait vu des initiés obtenir le titre de Padawan tandis que lui était toujours ignoré. C'était comme s'il n'existait pas aux yeux de ces maîtres.

Certains se permettaient même de le juger alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas. Ils disaient de lui qu'il était trop enclin à la colère et à la peur. Deux émotions qui menaient du côté obscur de la Force.

Pour cette raison, beaucoup de maîtres ne souhaitaient pas l'avoir pour Padawan malgré son habileté à manier un sabre-laser et son intelligence plus que haute par rapport aux autres enfants de son âge.

Il se savait bien trop colérique et peureux mais si on lui permettait d'apprendre à corriger ses défauts, il changerait et deviendrait quelqu'un de plus sage.

Malheureusement pour lui, personne ne lui donnait cette chance et on le jugeait sans cesse à cause de son tempérament. C'était à croire que tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il deviendrait un Jedi noir, un seigneur Sith.

Il était vraiment fatigué. Épuisé de devoir supporter les commentaires des maîtres Jedi, de subir des réprimandes et d'être harcelé à la moindre occasion par Bruck Chun.

Dans un mois, il aurait treize ans et devrait alors quitter le Temple. Plus son anniversaire approchait, plus Bruck s'acharnait sur lui. Si d'ici-là Obi-Wan n'était pas devenu Padawan, il serait trop tard. Il avait attentivement écouté toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient dans le Temple : il n'était pas prévu qu'un Jedi vienne chercher un Padawan – du moins pas avant la date fatidique. Il commençait à croire qu'il ne deviendrait jamais Chevalier Jedi et cette pensée fit horriblement mal.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça ! Il était ici chez lui. Il aurait volontiers tout abandonné pour connaître la vie rude et trépidante d'un apprenti, mais pas pour devenir fermier !

Il ne voulait pas partir.

Il pleura, se sentant terriblement seul. Jamais la solitude ne s'était faite aussi pesante, aussi douloureuse.

— _Sèche tes larmes, Obi-Wan_.

Obi-Wan sursauta à l'entente de la voix et releva si vite sa tête, qu'il eut le tournis pendant quelques secondes. Il chercha la personne qui avait parlé mais il n'y avait personne. Il était seul.

— _Tu dois apprendre à ne faire qu'un avec la Force si tu souhaites mieux contrôler tes émotions._

— Qui êtes-vous ? Où êtes-vous ? demanda le jeune initié.

Un petit ricanement amusé résonna dans le planétarium et Obi-Wan chercha frénétiquement une présence dans la salle mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'une autre personne se trouvant dans la pièce.

— _Je suis dans la Force. Je n'existe désormais qu'à travers la Force, aussi, mon cher Obi-Wan il te sera impossible de me voir physiquement, répondit la voix._

— Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils, perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce que racontait cette voix.

— _Je suis passé à travers la Force depuis bien longtemps._

— Oh, fit Obi-Wan, rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Il était loin de se douter qu'il s'adressait à un fantôme et encore moins qu'il était possible de faire une telle chose.

— Je suis… désolé, je … je ne savais pas, bredouilla-t-il.

— _Maintenant tu sais._

— Comment est-ce possible ? Je… je veux dire… comment pouvez-vous revenir ? Enfin… discuter avec des vivants ?

— _Plus tard, Obi-Wan. C'est une leçon que tu n'es pas encore en âge d'apprendre._

Obi-Wan rougit à nouveau mais cette fois-ci de colère.

— Je vais bientôt avoir treize ans donc vous pouvez me considérer comme apte à apprendre une nouvelle leçon, grogna-t-il avec mécontentement.

— _Cette leçon requiert bien plus de maturité, Obi-Wan, fit la voix avec douceur. Je ne doute pas de tes capacités d'apprentissage, crois-moi. Je sais ce dont tu es capable et pour cela, je te déclare inapte à recevoir un tel savoir. Mais plus tard, je te l'enseignerai volontiers._

Obi-Wan se calma très vite à l'entente de l'explication donnée par la voix. Au moins, il ne le considérait pas comme un bébé et lui expliquait les raisons qui avaient entraîné un tel refus tout en le rassurant sur ces capacités et la possibilité de recevoir la leçon plus tard.

— Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, fit remarquer l'initié.

— _Laquelle ?_

— Qui êtes-vous ? redemanda Obi-Wan.

— _Je suis Ben Kenobi, répondit la voix._

— Kenobi ? releva le garçon, interloqué. Nous… nous… est-ce que… vous vous… euh… sommes-nous apparentés ?

— _On peut le dire ainsi._

— Est-ce que vous êtes mon… mon… hum…

La porte du planétarium s'ouvrit à cet instant et Obi-Wan leva ses yeux d'un bleu-gris sur Bant, sa meilleure amie et certainement la seule dans tout le Temple.

— Je t'ai cherché partout pendant des heures. J'étais inquiète. De plus, tu as sauté une fois de plus le repas !

Elle le gronda une bonne demi-heure, se mettant ainsi dans le rôle d'une mère poule. Bant était très protectrice envers lui et s'inquiétait toujours de son état de santé, s'assurant qu'il mange autant que possible car Obi-Wan arrivait parfois à oublier qu'il était un être humain et qu'il avait besoin de se nourrir régulièrement mais surtout de se reposer.

— Allez viens ! Je t'ai réservé un peu à manger, dit son amie avec un petit sourire.

Obi-Wan prit la main que lui tendait sa meilleure amie et elle l'aida à se relever. Ils quittèrent le planétarium pour le réfectoire et Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard derrière lui.

Il aurait souhaité poursuivre sa conversation avec la voix, avec Ben Kenobi et en apprendre plus sur lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il discutait avec un Jedi beaucoup plus âgé que lui qui ne le jugeait pas et semblait considérer son tempérament avec calme.

C'était reposant mais surtout… rassurant.

— _Ne t'en fais pas, Obi-Wan, je suis à tes côtés._

Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau la voix de Ben et se tourna vers Bant qui marchait à côté de lui.

— Tu as entendu ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— Entendu quoi ?

— La voix, répondit-il, la voix de Ben.

— Ben ? Qui est Ben ? demanda son amie, perplexe.

— _Elle ne peut pas m'entendre, Obi-Wan._

— Pourquoi ?

— _Parce que tu es le seul avec qui j'ai un lien. Tu es le seul à pouvoir m'entendre._

— Mais…

— Obi-Wan, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? lui demanda Bant en lui lançant un regard inquiet.

Obi-Wan secoua la tête avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux châtains aux reflets cuivrés puis poussa un léger soupir.

Il leva ses yeux vers Bant et sourit pour la rassurer.

— Oui, je crois que je suis juste en train de perdre la tête à cause de mon anniversaire qui approche dangereusement.

— Cesse donc de t'inquiéter. Je suis sûre qu'un maître se présentera pour venir te chercher.

Obi-Wan n'en croyait pas un seul mot mais hocha tout de même la tête. Bant Eerin était sa meilleure amie mais elle était sa cadette de trois ans donc avait tout le temps d'être repérée par un maître et de devenir Padawan tandis que lui était proche de quitter le Temple dans un mois.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le réfectoire, ils le découvrirent quasi désert. La nuit était bien avancée depuis quelques heures et la majorité des initiés du Temple dormaient déjà.

Bant alla chercher le plat qu'elle avait gardé pour son meilleur ami et s'assit en face de lui pour s'assurer qu'il terminerait son repas, du moins qu'il en mangerait une bonne quantité.

Obi-Wan n'avait pas trop d'appétit et se força à manger pour faire plaisir à Bant car elle s'inquiétait tellement pour lui qu'il se devait de faire un minimum d'effort pour ne pas la blesser car la Mon Calamari était très sensible et il lui était arrivé de la faire pleurer par son comportement.

Après avoir avalé un tiers de son repas, Obi-Wan regagna le dortoir aux côtés de Bant qui baillait depuis tout à l'heure, morte de fatigue.

Ils se séparèrent dans un couloir et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Il entra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit tout en poussant un profond soupir.

Obi-Wan roula sur le dos et ses pensées se fixèrent sur la voix de Ben Kenobi.

L'homme avait dit qu'ils étaient apparentés l'un à l'autre et qu'ils avaient un lien qui lui permettait d'entendre Ben.

 _ **Kenobi**_. C'était le même nom de famille que le sien et comme Ben connaissait bien la Force et qu'il parlait comme un maître Jedi, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, Ben avait été un jedi, du moins, il avait été sensible à la Force.

 _ **Kenobi**_. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un certain Ben Kenobi. En même temps, il ne connaissait pas tous les noms des Jedi qui étaient nés bien avant lui mais comme ils avaient le même nom de famille, il aurait dû en entendre parler non ?

Deux personnes sensibles à la Force qui portaient le même nom n'était pas quelque chose de courant dans l'Ordre alors pourquoi n'apprenait-il son existence qu'aujourd'hui ?

Qui était Ben Kenobi pour lui ? La voix de l'homme était bien trop mature pour qu'il soit son frère et il s'adressait à lui d'un ton patient et calme. En fait comme un père s'adresserait à son fils.

Se pourrait-il qu'il soit l'enfant de Ben ? C'était une possibilité qu'il ne pouvait exclure surtout qu'ils étaient apparentés.

Et peut-être cela expliquait-il pourquoi aucun maître n'avait souhaité l'avoir comme Padawan. Il faisait partie des meilleurs initiés de sa génération et était un élève très assidu mais malgré ses nombreuses performances qui auraient dû impressionner ses ainés, il les laissait de marbre et personne ne s'intéressait à lui.

Il avait trouvé. Il était maintenant sûr et certain. Ben était son père et il était en partie responsable de sa situation. Il allait se faire expulser à cause de lui.

C'était ça. Ben avait enfreint les règles Jedi et était tombé amoureux de sa mère, du moins, il avait eu une relation qui avait conduit à sa naissance et d'une manière ou une autre, l'Ordre l'avait appris et il avait été expulsé ou un truc dans le genre.

Ses suppositions tenaient la route mais ça n'expliquait pas les causes de la mort de Ben et encore moins comment il avait été ramené au Temple.

Il ne connaissait pas très bien son histoire comme pratiquement tous les enfants du Temple. Il ne savait rien sur sa famille, juste qu'il était arrivé très jeune au Temple, à six mois. Le plus jeune initié jamais trouvé.

— _Tu devrais te reposer, Obi-Wan. Tu as besoin de sommeil pour affronter la journée de demain._

Il sursauta à l'entente de la voix du sujet de ses pensées et scruta la pièce à la recherche d'une présence fantomatique mais comme tout à l'heure dans le planétarium, il était tout seul.

— Vous êtes mon père, n'est-ce pas ? Si j'ai été trouvé aussi vite par le Temple c'est à cause de vous, non ? Vous avez enfreint d'une quelconque manière les règles Jedi et vous avez été banni de l'Ordre ou un truc comme ça, hein ? J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

— _Qu'es-tu donc allé t'imaginer ?_

— Ne me mentez pas ! cria Obi-Wan en colère. Inutile de nier. Vous êtes mon père ! Sinon pourquoi me retrouverais-je au Temple à un âge aussi jeune ? Pourquoi donc suis-je lié de cette manière à vous ? Pourquoi les gens sont-ils si prompts à me juger alors qu'ils ne me connaissent même pas ? Vous avez enfreint les règles. Je suis votre fils et tout le monde ici croit que je deviendrais un jedi noir parce que je ne suis pas capable de contrôler ma colère et ma peur ! Ils me jugent parce que vous n'avez pas respecté les règles et ils se disent : tel père tel fils !

— _Obi-Wan, souffla Ben d'un ton presque chagriné. J'avais oublié à quel point il était difficile pour un initié de s'adapter au monde Jedi, même ayant vécu toute son enfance au Temple._

Il régna dans la pièce un long silence inconfortable et au fil des minutes, la colère d'Obi-Wan se dissipa et il se sentit honteux d'avoir à nouveau laissé éclater sa rage. Si Ben était vraiment son père alors il venait non seulement de lui manquer du respect mais il l'avait aussi accusé de choses dont il n'était pas vraiment coupable. Il avait été injuste en accusant Ben d'être le responsable de sa situation.

— Ben ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et il commença à gigoter mal à l'aise dans son lit. Il n'avait pas voulu se mettre en colère contre Ben et encore moins le faire fuir. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme puisse l'abandonner car sa présence avait quelque chose de rassurant. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il ne se sentait pas seul et il avait l'impression d'être enfin écouté sans qu'on ne porte de jugements hâtifs sur lui mais comme d'habitude, il avait tout gâché.

— Ben ?

— _Pourquoi penses-tu que je serais ton père ? l'interrogea la voix._

— Nous avons le même nom de famille et vous êtes…enfin…vous étiez un jedi à ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Vous avez dit que nous étions apparentés et à votre voix, on peut deviner que vous êtes quelqu'un d'âgé, répondit-il.

— _Je pourrais tout aussi être ton oncle et peut-être même ton grand-père ou ton arrière-grand-père, répliqua Ben d'un ton amusé._

Obi-Wan admit que la réplique de Ben était juste. Il pourrait bien ne pas être son père mais il doutait fortement qu'il soit un oncle ou encore un grand-père.

— J'en suis venu à cette conclusion parce que…eh ben…parce que vous aviez adopté un ton avec moi qui…hum…eh bien…qui…vous…euh…

Il n'était pas trop sûr de pouvoir l'expliquer et cherchait ses mots mais c'était difficile de parler de quelque chose dont il avait très peu de connaissance.

— _Oui ? l'encouragea Ben._

— Vous me parlez comme si j'étais un enfant.

— _Tu es un enfant, Obi-Wan._

Obi-Wan secoua la tête.

— Comme si j'étais _votre_ enfant, éclaircit-il. Vous adoptez un ton paternaliste avec moi. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer mais c'est ainsi que le perçois et j'ai…j'ai déjà vu…des parents interagir avec leurs enfants. Et ils s'adressaient à eux comme vous vous adressez à moi.

Obi-Wan baissa la tête et serra ses poings sur ses cuisses, honteux. Il y avait eu une note d'envie dans sa voix lorsqu'il s'était expliqué et une pointe de regrets. Lors des rares sorties du Temple, il avait eu la chance d'assister à des conversations entre des membres d'une famille et avait jalousé une petite fille dont le père s'était inquiété pour elle lorsqu'elle avait disparu de son radar et qu'il avait mis une demi-heure avant de la retrouver perdue au milieu d'une foule.

Il avait cru que le père aurait réprimandé la petite fille parce qu'elle avait désobéi à ses instructions et qu'elle s'était éloignée de lui sans aucun avertissement mais au lieu de cela, il avait pris sa fille dans les bras et l'avait consolé, un air soulagé peint sur les traits de son visage.

Obi-Wan avait été sûr à ce moment-là que si c'était un Padawan ou un initié qui avait agi de la sorte, ils auraient été réprimandé et puni pour avoir désobéi et ne se seraient certainement pas retrouvé dans les bras de leur maître ou accompagnateur.

Ce genre de démonstrations affectives était proscrit par l'Ordre et Obi-Wan n'aurait certainement pas dû ressentir autant de chagrin à voir ce père s'occuper ainsi de sa fille avec tant d'amour et de dévotion mais c'était plus fort que lui. Pendant un instant, un court moment, il aurait voulu être à la place de cette gamine et de savoir ce que cela faisait d'être l'enfant de quelqu'un, d'être aimé avec autant d'intensité. Il aurait aimé découvrir ce que c'était d'avoir une famille.

Les Jedi étaient sa famille, une famille qui le rejetterait dans un mois et qui n'éprouverait aucun regret à le voir partir car s'ils tenaient à lui, un maître l'aurait déjà choisi. C'était une famille dans laquelle il n'y avait aucun attachement et c'était un constat qui lui brisait à chaque fois le cœur malgré lui.

Il repoussa les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues et fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à ça.

— _Installe-toi confortablement sous les draps, dit Ben._

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

— _Parce que je vais te border, Obi-Wan, répondit simplement Ben._

Obi-Wan leva un sourcil et fixa son regard dans le vide. Bordé ? Pourquoi Ben voudrait-il le border ? C'était quelque chose que l'on faisait uniquement aux bébés et il n'était plus un bébé depuis bien longtemps.

— _D'après ce que j'ai appris, les parents bordent leurs enfants et leur racontent des histoires à l'heure du coucher pour les aider à s'endormir, expliqua Ben. Je sais que tu as des problèmes pour t'endormir et moi, j'ai la solution. Alors, que décides-tu ?_

Obi-Wan était complètement effaré. Ben venait-il de confirmer ses déductions ? Non, se dit-il. Il n'avait rien dit de tel et n'avait pas aussi contredit ses hypothèses. Il n'avait tout simplement pas répondu à ses interrogations et avait compris par le manque de réponse de Ben que ce dernier le laissait imaginer ce qu'il souhaitait.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il suivit les recommandations de Ben et se mit sous les couvertures, attendant patiemment que la voix du fantôme résonne à nouveau dans sa chambre.

— _C'est l'histoire d'un chevalier jedi et d'une reine, entama Ben._

Obi-Wan se cala confortablement sous ses oreillers et écouta avec une attention particulière la voix basse et grave de Ben. Il lui contait le récit d'un chevalier jedi qui serait tombé amoureux d'une reine et se seraient mariés tous les deux en secret sans que le chevalier jedi n'en avertisse son ancien maître.

— … _la reine tomba enceinte peu de temps et le chevalier jedi fut heureux d'apprendre une telle nouvelle mais la nuit de l'annonce de sa future paternité, il fit un cauchemar dans lequel il vit sa femme périr. Il aimait tellement sa reine qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle, même à commettre l'acte le plus ignoble d'un jedi pour pouvoir la sauver, continua Ben._

— Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

— _Le chevalier a fait confiance en la mauvaise personne et il a basculé du côté obscur de la Force, répondit Ben d'une voix attristée._

Obi-Wan ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas un conte juste pour l'aider à s'endormir et que cette histoire était tirée d'une histoire vraie, que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce chevalier était lié à Ben.

— Et la reine ? Qu'est-elle devenue ?

— _La reine, dévastée par la nouvelle d'apprendre que son mari avait changé et avait sombré, se laissa mourir après avoir accouché._

Obi-Wan fut parcouru d'un léger frisson et put ressentir toute la peine de Ben dans sa voix. Elle était pleine de chagrin mais aussi de regret et de culpabilité. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas poser plus de questions surtout la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Ce chevalier jedi était-il Ben ? Sa mère était-elle une reine ? Tant de questions qui trottaient dans sa tête et dont il sut qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponses, pour l'instant du moins.

Il papillonna soudain des paupières en ayant reçu une suggestion de la Force pour dormir et ne combattit pas, se laissait emporter par le sommeil. Il y eut comme une légère caresse sur son visage lorsqu'il ferma ses paupières et s'abandonna au sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'Obi-Wan se réveilla, il se sentait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, reposé. Il frotta ses paupières et roula sur le dos, posant ses yeux sur les trois maquettes de chasseurs Verpine qui tournoyaient près du plafond. Il les avait fabriquées lui-même. Des champs répulseurs les maintenaient en l'air et leurs feux de vol brillaient de lueurs vertes et violettes tandis qu'ils bourdonnaient joyeusement, conduits par de minuscules pilotes insectoïdes.

Des livres et des graphiques s'entassaient sur sa table de travail. Son sabre laser était accroché au mur à l'endroit habituel.

— Ben ?

— _Bonjour, Obi-Wan._

— Tu es là, dit-il d'une voix fébrile.

Il entendit le ricanement amusé de Ben et ce son était doux à entendre.

— _Oui, je suis là._

— Tu étais là toute la nuit ?

— _Oui, j'étais là toute la nuit et j'ai pu t'entendre ronfler pendant des heures, répondit Ben._

— Je ne ronfle pas ! s'insurgea Obi-Wan.

Ben éclata de rire et Obi-Wan, vexé, que l'homme puisse se foutre de sa gueule à peine réveillé, qu'il préféra aller prendre une douche. Il lança un regard noir dans le vide sans fixer un point précis et prit à la hâte ses affaires de toilettes en direction des douches communes.

Il était assez tôt et Obi-Wan ne croisa que des surveillants ou enseignants dans les couloirs. Très peu d'initiés étaient levés à une heure pareille et les cours ne débutaient que dans deux heures. Il prit rapidement sa douche et retourna dans sa chambre mais sur le chemin du retour, il eut le malheur de croiser Bruck Chun.

— Mais qui avons-nous donc là ? Lourdaud-bi-Wan, railla Bruck.

Obi-Wan grinça des dents, ses poings serrés, bouillonnant de rage contre le garçon aux cheveux blancs qui lui faisait face.

Bruck ne cessait de le tourmenter depuis un an lorsqu'accidentellement, à cause d'une maladresse courante, il avait trébuché et avait entraîné le garçon dans sa chute. Bruck avait été persuadé qu'Obi-Wan l'avait fait exprès pour l'humilier et l'avait traité à partir de ce moment-là de lourdaud.

— _Respire lentement, lui conseilla une voix qu'il avait appris à bien connaître._

Sans protester, il suivit le conseil de Ben et se concentra sur sa respiration.

— _Maintenant, laisse la Force couler en toi. Laisse ta colère couler dans la Force._

Tout doucement, il sentit la Force l'envelopper dans un manteau de calme et de sérénité et lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau le regard azur de Bruck, il était apaisé et ne ressentait plus aucune rage en lui. Ce qui le fit voir les choses sous un nouvel angle.

— _Tu dois apprendre à contrôler tes émotions, Obi-Wan, gronda Ben d'une voix douce. La colère n'a jamais été bonne conseillère. Elle a tendance à nous aveugler et à nous faire faire des choix que nous regrettons amèrement par la suite. Ne laisse jamais ta colère t'aveugler._

Obi-Wan comprit ce que voulait dire Ben et rougit de honte en constatant qu'il avait encore cédé à ses faiblesses. Comment pourrait-il devenir un Padawan s'il s'emportait toujours pour un rien ?

— _Bruck sait toujours comment te faire sortir de tes gonds parce que tu lui as montré ta faiblesse. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir de faiblesses mais encore faudrait-il apprendre à ne pas laisser ton adversaire s'en servir pour te blesser. Est-ce bien compris ?_

— Oui, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête, embarrassé d'être réprimandé ainsi.

— C'est à toi que je cause, lourdaud ! s'énerva Bruck d'être ignoré par le garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux reflets cuivrés.

— _Tu as des excuses à présenter à Bruck, Obi-Wan._

Le jeune initié releva brusquement la tête et lança un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Bruck comme s'il était capable de voir la forme fantomatique de Ben. Il voulut protester contre cette décision mais fut devancé par Ben qui fut beaucoup plus rapide.

— _Tu étais, certes, tombé sur lui par accident mais tu as adopté une attitude à cet instant-là qui lui a fait croire que tu te moquais de lui. Ses attaques et ses piques perpétuelles sont une forme de protection, Obi-Wan. Tu ne l'as sans doute pas remarqué mais Bruck est bien plus seul que toi. Il n'a aucun ami et aucun initié ne souhaite se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui et tout comme toi, il n'a toujours pas été choisi par un maître._

— Mais…

— _Il s'attaque à toi parce que tu es le seul qui lui accorde une certaine importance puisque tu réponds toujours à ses railleries. Il sait que quoi qu'il fasse, tu t'intéresseras toujours à lui et il recherche toujours vos prises de bec parce qu'il a l'impression d'exister aux yeux de quelqu'un. Toi, qui te sent rejeté de tous, tu peux le comprendre mieux que quiconque. Contrairement à toi qui a Bant pour s'inquiéter pour toi, lui il n'a personne. Il est seul, complètement seul._

Obi-Wan devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Il était loin de s'imaginer que Bruck puisse se sentir seul mais en y réfléchissant bien, il savait que Ben avait tout à fait raison. Chun n'avait pas d'amis et ne traînait jamais avec qui que ce soit. Au réfectoire, il était toujours assis dans un coin, à manger tout seul tandis que lui était toujours aux côtés de Bant, de Garen et de Reeft. Ils avaient des amis et même si Bant était plus proche de lui que les deux autres, cela ne l'empêchait pas de tisser des liens avec d'autres initiés.

Tout d'un coup, il ressentit de la tristesse pour Bruck et un peu de pitié aussi.

Obi-Wan darda son regard bleu-gris sur Bruck et s'avança de quelque pas avant d'incliner la tête en signe de respect.

— Je te demande pardon pour l'année dernière. Je sais que j'aurais dû m'excuser beaucoup plus tôt mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mes actions avaient pu te blesser et te faire croire que je me moquais de toi. Je suis sincèrement désolé si je t'ai blessé d'une quelconque manière. Sache que je tiens à me faire pardonner.

Il était sincère et eut comme l'impression qu'un poids venait de disparaître de ses épaules. Il se sentait léger et serein avec lui-même. Il releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Bruck et remarqua que ce dernier le regardait d'un air ahuri. Il paraissait surpris par ses excuses et garda la bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes avant de la refermer brusquement et de jeter un regard noir à Obi-Wan.

— Tu peux te les mettre où je pense tes excuses, lourdaud ! Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'empêcher de me foutre ta tronche, tu te trompes lourdement. Tu n'es rien lourdaud-bi-Wan et je n'en ai rien à faire de tes pathétiques demandes de pardon. T'es fini et tu partiras dans un mois pour devenir fermier. À ta place, je commencerais à faire mes valises !

Les paroles de Bruck étaient sèches et blessantes. Elles rappelèrent à Obi-Wan sa situation et il ravala son sanglot en pensant au peu de temps qui lui restait au Temple.

— _Ne le laisse pas te démoraliser, Obi-Wan. Ne lui montre pas qu'il peut se servir de ta faiblesse pour te faire du mal, dit Ben. Rappelle-toi, Obi-Wan. Attaquer est un moyen de défense, rien de plus. La défense est la meilleure attaque._

Obi-Wan hocha la tête, ayant saisi les paroles de Ben. Il inspira profondément avant d'afficher un sourire éclatant.

— Je ne sais pas si je partirais dans un mois ou si je serais choisi par un maître mais en attendant, je compte bien profiter des instants que je passe au Temple et à me faire autant de souvenirs que possible. Et puis, maître Yoda dit toujours que l'avenir est en perpétuel mouvement, il est donc inutile de commencer à faire mes valises maintenant n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, merci du conseil Bruck, répliqua-t-il d'un ton mesuré.

— _Tu viens de réussir ta première leçon, Obi-Wan. Je suis fier de toi._

À ces paroles, le cœur d'Obi-Wan se réchauffa. Il était bon d'être encouragé ainsi. Il inclina à nouveau la tête en signe de salutation à Bruck et poursuivit sa route, laissant son camarade, abasourdi.

Obi-Wan sourit tout au long de son chemin comme un bienheureux. Ben était fier de lui car il avait pu assimiler ses conseils et ne pas laisser sa colère ni ses craintes aveugler son comportement et encore moins son jugement. Il avait pu analyser une situation sous un nouvel angle et avait eu l'impression d'être enseigné par un maître. C'était comme s'il était un Padawan. Le Padawan de Ben.

— _Avant que tu ne commences tes cours de la journée, je voudrais t'enseigner quelque chose, dit Ben._

— Ah oui ? fit Obi-Wan excité à l'idée d'apprendre. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Jamais l'apprentissage ne lui avait autant plu qu'aujourd'hui et c'était grâce à Ben. Le fantôme avait une façon d'enseigner qui le mettait toujours en confiance et l'encourageait toujours à faire plus, le traitant non pas comme un initié mais comme un Padawan.

— _Tu verras bien, répondit Ben en étant évasif. Mais pour notre leçon, tu vas devoir te mettre en maillot de bain donc je te conseillerai d'en prendre un et de te diriger vers le Grand Lac du Temple._

Obi-Wan hocha la tête et fit comme il lui avait été recommandé, impatient de recevoir une nouvelle leçon. Sur sa route, il salua quelques-uns de ses aînés avec le sourire et sentit dans son dos les regards perplexes des Jedi qu'ils croisaient.

Il n'était pas connu au Temple pour être le garçon le plus joyeux qui soit, donc le voir sourire avec autant d'entrain avait certainement de quoi surprendre plus d'un.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à destination, il retira ses vêtements et se mit en maillot de bain, frissonnant légèrement sous la fraîcheur du matin.

— Ben ?

— _Pour ce cours, tu dois me faire totalement confiance Obi-Wan. Est-ce bien compris ?_

Obi-Wan hocha la tête. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait confiance en Ben.

— _Entre dans l'eau._

Obi-Wan amorça un pas et mit un orteil dans l'eau avant de le retirer vivement.

— L'eau est froide ! bougonna-t-il.

— _Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, ricana Ben. Mais si tu suis à la lettre mes conseils, l'eau ne sera plus aussi froide._

— Comment ?

— _Dans l'eau, Obi-Wan._

Le jeune garçon pesta contre Ben mais obéit tout de même et avança lentement vers le lac, l'eau montant lentement à mesure qu'il progressait. Il fut encouragé par Ben à continuer et lorsqu'il se retrouva avec de l'eau au-dessus des épaules, il commença presque à paniquer. Il savait nager mais ne le faisait jamais sans la surveillance d'un adulte.

— _Tu n'as rien à craindre, Obi-Wan. Tu es un enfant de la Force et cette énergie coule en toi. Elle te protège alors continue d'avancer._

— Si je continue à avancer, je me retrouverais submerger. Je ne peux pas respirer sous l'eau ! argua-t-il.

— _Je t'ai demandé de me faire totalement confiance. Si tu n'en es pas capable alors il est inutile que nous poursuivions cette leçon._

— Non ! s'écria aussitôt Obi-Wan. Non, Ben, ne partez pas je vous en prie. Je…je vous fais confiance…c'est juste que… . Ne partez pas.

Il entendit comme un soupir et fut rassuré de savoir que l'homme était toujours présent.

— Je vous fais totalement confiance, dit Obi-Wan.

Il essaya de se donner du courage et continua son avancée pour montrer à Ben qu'il voulait poursuivre la leçon. Il paniqua lorsque l'eau recouvrit presque la totalité de son corps. Elle était désormais au niveau de son menton.

— _Maintenant nage jusqu'au milieu du lac._

— Ben.

— _La Force coule en toi, Obi-Wan. Tu ne crains rien, rassure-toi. Je ne mettrais jamais consciemment ta vie en danger. Je te le promets._

Il était peut-être fou de croire en les paroles d'un fantôme mais cet esprit n'était pas n'importe qui. Il nagea jusqu'au milieu du lac et se sentit quelque peu essoufflé, ne s'étant jamais rendu auparavant jusqu'ici.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? demanda-t-il, impatient.

— _Maintenant tu vas laisser la Force couler en toi, répondit Ben. Ferme les yeux et détends-toi. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration._

Obi-Wan inspira lentement et ferma ses paupières, concentré sur chaque souffle qui sortait de ses narines.

— _Laisse-toi flotter sur l'eau._

Il s'exécuta sans broncher et s'allongea sur le dos, flottant sur l'étang.

— _Tu la sens ? Cette Force qui coule dans tes veines et qui fait vivre tout ton être. Tu la sens qui se répand dans tout ton corps, apportant une paix dans ton âme ?_

La voix de Ben était douce et basse. Il parlait presque dans un murmure, comme s'il chuchotait calmement à l'oreille d'Obi-Wan.

— _C'est ça, Obi-Wan, chuchota Ben. C'est la Force. Ressens sa puissance et laisse-la t'emporter. Ne résiste pas._

Obi-Wan ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant. C'était pratiquement indéfinissable. Il avait comme l'impression qu'un feu ardent mais chaleureux coulait dans ses veines, enflammant tout son être avec douceur. Les flammes n'étaient pas dangereuses mais plutôt bienveillantes, accueillantes. C'était magnifique, presque magique.

— _Tu ne dois faire qu'un avec la Force, Obi-Wan, murmura Ben. Tu dois communier avec les éléments qui t'entourent pour te couler à ton tour dans la Force. Ressens la nature. Ressens les fins rayons de soleil qui réchauffent ta peau, perçois le doux murmure du vent. Est-ce que tu l'entends chanter, Obi-Wan ? Il chante la vie, il chante la Force. Apprécie l'eau qui ondoie sur ton corps. Laisse-toi engloutir par cette eau, laisse-toi couler jusqu'aux profondeurs du lac, Obi-Wan. Laisse la Force couler en toi !_

L'initié était dans un état second mais réagit tout de même aux paroles de Ben. Il se laissa littéralement couler et disparut de la surface de l'eau. Il n'essaya même pas de se débattre pour respirer car il n'en avait pas besoin.

Il se trouvait au fond du lac, recroquevillé en position fœtale, un halo de lumière entourant tout son être. On aurait dit un fœtus dans le ventre de sa mère. Il était bien là et n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à respirer. Tout son être était en communion avec le lac, les plantes qui s'y trouvaient. Il était en communion avec la nature, avec la Force tout simplement.

La Force le gardait dans un cocon de douceur, de tendresse, de protection et d'amour. Il était l'enfant de la Force. Elle était là à veiller sur lui. Elle coulait dans ses veines et explosait dans tout son être, révélant sa puissance en ne faisant qu'un avec lui.

— _C'est très bien, Obi-Wan. Tu t'es ouvert à la Force._

Obi-Wan resta ainsi pendant une heure sous l'eau, protégé par une bulle qui lui permettait de respirer sans problème.

* * *

Les oreilles de maître Yoda se levèrent soudainement et d'autres membres du Conseil des Jedi relevèrent avec hâte leurs têtes, les sourcils froncés, les visages marqués par la surprise.

— Est-ce que vous le sentez ? demanda maître Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Les autres maîtres répondirent par un hochement de tête.

— D'où peut provenir une telle Force ? questionna un autre maître.

— Du jeune Obi-Wan Kenobi, elle provient. Dans la Force, il se laisse couler. Fusionner avec les éléments, il fait. Sensible à la Force, il est maintenant.

— Kenobi ? reprit un autre. C'est impossible, maître. J'ai eu l'occasion d'assister à quelques uns de ses combats et même s'il manie parfaitement le sabre laser, ce n'est pas un réceptif. Il est comme tous les initiés, il a la Force en lui mais n'as pas démontré de capacités plus hautes que la moyenne dans le domaine de la sensibilité. Il n'a pas le même don que vous, maître.

— Pourtant réceptif, il est devenu. Sa signature dans la Force, je perçois, a évolué. S'ouvrir à la Force, il a fait.

— Mais maître Yoda pour cela il faudrait qu'il ait un taux de midi-chloriens très élevé. Et si je me souviens parfaitement, le taux de l'initié Kenobi n'était qu'à 13 400. Un taux fort élevé pour un initié de son âge, beaucoup plus élevé que beaucoup de maîtres ici présents mais c'est loin de lui permettre d'être un réceptif. Il faut au moins un taux de midi-chloriens de 16 000 et je doute fort qu'il ait pu atteindre ce taux. Les midi-chloriens dans nos cellules ne se multiplient pas. Notre taux est défini à la naissance, protesta le maître.

— Infini le mystère de la Force est, répliqua Yoda. De nouveau analyser le jeune Kenobi, nous devons.

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez de ce chapitre mais en tout cas je te tenais à vous faire savoir que vous pouviez me faire part de vos critiques, positives comme négatives. Cela me permet de savoir si l'histoire a trouvé son public ou pas et si ça vaut le coup de poursuivre l'écriture.**


	2. Le choix d'Obi-Wan

Chapitre 2

 **Le choix d'Obi-Wan**

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à quelque chose d'aussi puissant mais d'une infinie douceur. Il avait l'impression d'être entouré d'un cocon de chaleur agréable. C'était comme si le monde qui l'entourait avait revêtu un masque, une nouvelle façade qu'il aurait été loin de soupçonner jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Bruck sentit une brise légère s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux blonds platine et il se mit à frissonner. Il était caché dans un coin, le regard fixé sur le lac d'où perçait à la surface une lueur ambrée. Il avait été attiré comme un aimant par la puissance qui se dégageait du lac et avait tout de suite compris qui était l'auteur de cette source de pouvoir. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire pendant un moment mais avait dû se résigner en reconnaissant la signature de Force. Elle était quelque peu différente de celle qu'il avait toujours connu jusqu'à lors mais c'était la même en beaucoup plus douce et intense.

Bruck ne sut combien de temps il resta là à attendre il ne savait quoi, perdu dans sa fascination pour cette Force qui émanait du fin fond du lac du Temple Jedi. Il reprit ses esprits lorsque la lumière perdit en intensité pour finir par disparaître et il commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il ne ressentit plus sa présence dans la Force. Il avait amorcé un pas pour se précipiter vers le lac mais fut devancé par une silhouette bien imposante et élancée qui courut se jeter à l'eau. Il put reconnaître la silhouette de maître Windu et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la présence de maître Yoda et quelques membres du Conseil Jedi. Plusieurs chevaliers avaient eux-aussi fait leur apparition, certainement alertés par la disparition subite de la signature dans la Force d'un jeune initié.

Maître Windu passa plusieurs minutes sous l'eau avant d'en émerger avec dans les bras un garçon aux cheveux châtains qui était trempé jusqu'aux os et inconscient. Il déposa son fardeau sur les bords du lac et entreprit aussitôt un massage cardiaque et un bouche-à-bouche.

Il fallut patienter quelques minutes avant que le jeune initié ne réagisse et ne se mettre à cracher de l'eau, toussotant comme un malade. Un jeune chevalier s'approcha et déposa une couverture sur les épaules du jeune garçon qui essayait difficilement de reprendre une respiration normale. Maître Windu l'emmitoufla dans la couverture et laissa les guérisseurs du Temple s'occuper du garçon.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda un homme à la taille impressionnante, aux cheveux châtains parsemés de quelques mèches grises.

L'homme observa le jeune initié être transporté à l'infirmerie du Temple sur un brancard entouré de deux droïdes, suivi de près par un guérisseur.

— Qui-Gon, de votre tanière enfin vous êtes sorti, dit Yoda.

Qui-Gon renifla légèrement, n'ayant aucune envie d'engager une discussion pour l'instant avec le vieux maître qui semblait tout faire depuis des semaines à le sortir de sa solitude. Lui et plusieurs membres du Conseil d'ailleurs, à commencer par son meilleur ami Mace Windu qui vint vers eux, les vêtements complètement humides. Il retira sa cape et la drapa sur les épaules du basané qui le remercia d'un simple signe de tête.

— Que s'est-il passé ici ? redemanda-t-il. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru percevoir un profond vide au sein de la Force et la signature d'un être sensible à la Force disparaître avec une telle brutalité que j'en eue le souffle coupé.

— Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Qui-Gon, mais tout ce que je peux dire c'est que pendant un moment la signature du jeune Kenobi dans la Force a changé pour devenir beaucoup plus puissante que celle que nous avions toujours connu, dit Mace.

— Oui, j'ai moi aussi ressenti ce changement.

— Puis, brusquement, il avait disparu dans la Force laissant un profond vide dans sa disparition comme si le monde venait de s'arrêter avec lui, poursuivit l'homme au teint chocolaté. Nous nous sommes tous précipités ici et j'ai dû aller le récupérer au fond du lac.

— À quoi peut donc être dû ce changement ? questionna Qui-Gon.

— Nous n'avons que des théories pour l'instant que nous devrions confirmer mais nous pensons que Kenobi est l'enfant de la prophétie, répondit Mace.

— Vous devriez certainement faire erreur. Ce gamin ne peut pas être l'enfant de la prophétie. D'après les rapports que j'ai lu sur lui et de ce que j'ai appris auprès d'autres Jedi, il aurait une forte propension à la colère. Même vous maître Yoda aviez dit que la peur et la colère que cet enfant ressentait en lui pourrait le mener vers le côté obscur de la Force.

Yoda parut pensif un instant, appuyé sur son bâton de Gimer. Soudain, il poussa un long soupir de lassitude, fermant un instant ses paupières avant de les rouvrir et de les poser sur Mace et Qui-Gon.

— L'avenir de cet enfant, je ne peux plus lire, confia maître Yoda.

— N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante pour se méfier de ce garçon ? demanda Qui-Gon.

— Depuis quand n'arrivez-vous plus à percevoir l'avenir de Kenobi, maître ? l'interrogea Mace, se doutant déjà de la réponse du petit homme vert.

— Depuis sa métamorphose, répondit Yoda, confirmant ainsi les doutes de Mace.

— Nous devrions réunir de nouveau le Conseil, maître, et statuer une bonne fois pour toutes sur la démarche à suivre avec ce jeune initié car s'il est bel et bien l'enfant de la prophétie, cela veut tout simplement dire qu'une guerre se prépare quelque part et nous devons nous armer pour y faire face, lâcha Mace.

— Tu es en train de parler comme un chef de guerre, Mace, fit remarquer Qui-Gon. Rien ne dit que Kenobi est l'enfant de la prophétie et aux dernières nouvelles, les Sith ont disparu depuis bien des années. Je n'ai perçu aucun déséquilibre dans la Force.

— Certes, mais je préfère être paré que surpris, répliqua simplement le basané.

— Me prévenir lorsque les résultats de l'initié Kenobi sortiront.

Maître Yoda s'en alla, plongé dans de profondes réflexions, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude de l'avenir plus qu'incertain d'un jeune initié qui pourrait peut-être faire basculer leur monde.

— De quels résultats, parlait-il ? questionna Qui-Gon, intrigué.

— J'ai beaucoup de choses à te confier, mon ami, soupira Mace. Viens, nous allons en discuter autour d'une bonne tasse de thé.

Qui-Gon hocha la tête et suivit son meilleur ami jusqu'à ses appartements.

Bruck regarda les Jedi se disperser les uns après les autres, chuchotant chacun entre eux au sujet de l'incident qui venait d'avoir lieu au Grand Lac. Le jeune blond riva son regard sur la surface de l'eau et posa une main sur sa poitrine se demandant pourquoi il avait eu si mal en ressentant la disparition d'Obi-Wan dans la Force et pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son ennemi courrait un grand risque auprès des membres du Conseil de l'Ordre ?

Il avait parfaitement entendu la conversation qui s'était déroulée entre les trois maîtres Jedi et avait perçu la suspicion dans la voix de maître Jinn et l'indifférence avec laquelle maître Windu avait parlé d'Obi-Wan comme d'une potentielle arme de guerre dont il se servirait au moment venu.

Il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter pour l'avenir de ce maladroit d'Obi-Wan et encore moins ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de la haine pour lui mais à cet instant, il lui était impossible de ne pas prendre son ennemi en pitié. En des circonstances normales, il aurait dû jalouser Obi-Wan et nier avec force qu'un tel malhabile comme lui puisse même être l'élu mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'Obi-Wan lui avait présenté des excuses et avait adopté un autre comportement envers lui. Pendant un instant, il avait été troublé par l'attitude du châtain et avait dû masquer son trouble par d'autres piques qui n'avaient fait que sourire que le garçon. Ce ne fut pas un sourire moqueur ou hautain mais un sourire doux et sincère.

Il secoua la tête et se gifla mentalement pour penser ainsi d'Obi-Wan. Il était un ennemi et ne devait ressentir qu'un profond dégoût pour lui. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement car malgré l'incident de tout à l'heure, il avait toujours un maître à trouver et ses jours au Temple étaient comptés.

* * *

Obi-Wan ouvrit lentement ses paupières et parut désorienter pendant un court instant. Il se redressa péniblement et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre mais reconnut les salles de repos de l'infirmerie du Temple. Il battit faiblement des paupières et se rallongea sur le lit en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Il ne se rappelait plus comment il avait fait pour retrouver à l'infirmerie et ne souhaitait pas le savoir. Il n'avait aucune envie de se plonger dans de nouvelles réflexions pour le moment.

— Ben ?

— _Oui, Obi-Wan._

— Qui suis-je ? demanda-t-il.

Un profond silence s'abattit dans la pièce suite à la question d'Obi-Wan. Le jeune initié s'assit dans le lit, repoussant les draps sur le côté. Il attendit patiemment que Ben lui réponde, sachant pertinemment que le fantôme se trouvait toujours à proximité. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il ressentit comme une légère caresse sur sa joue gauche. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce contact invisible et rouvrit ses paupières au soupir que poussa le fantôme qui n'était pas bien loin à en juger par la brève caresse de tout à l'heure.

— _Tu es tellement jeune, Obi-Wan, souffla Ben d'un ton triste._

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ben ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir changé ? Que s'est-il passé là-bas dans le lac ? asséna-t-il de questions au fantôme.

— _Me fais-tu confiance, Obi-Wan ?_

— Pourquoi cette question ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ben ? Tu me fais peur.

Et c'était vrai. Le comportement plus qu'étrange de Ben l'inquiétait grandement et il avait comme l'impression que le fantôme lui cachait quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui révéler.

— _Obi-Wan, tu es un garçon spécial et si certaines personnes viennent à découvrir qui tu es véritablement, tu pourrais courir un grave danger, dit Ben._

— De quoi tu parles ? Qui suis-je ? Et pourquoi tant de mystères ? questionna le garçon en haussant quelque peu la voix. Je veux savoir, Ben. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

— _Tu n'es pas prêt à l'entendre, Obi-Wan. Tu es encore bien trop jeune pour porter un tel fardeau sur tes épaules. Fais-moi confiance, Obi-Wan, s'il te plaît._

Il y avait comme une urgence et une supplication dans la voix du fantôme, ce qui fit soupirer Obi-Wan. Il se passa une main sur le visage, las des secrets qui entouraient Ben Kenobi et qui impactaient de près ou de loin sa vie.

Il aurait voulu en savoir un peu plus et obtenir des réponses à ses questions mais apparemment Ben n'était pas disposé à satisfaire sa curiosité. Il soupira de nouveau et hocha simplement la tête. Il ne voulait pas perdre Ben, pas maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un qui veillait sur lui et s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était nouveau et étrange mais chaleureux et reposant. Il ne connaissait pas tout de Ben mais quelque chose au fond de lui le forçait à faire confiance au fantôme.

— Très bien, souffla-t-il.

— _À partir de cet instant, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement._

Obi-Wan hocha la tête, toute son attention rivée vers la voix du fantôme.

— _Je sais que tu souhaites devenir un Padawan et être fait Chevalier Jedi plus tard mais tu ne peux plus rester au Temple, Obi-Wan, dit Ben._

— Quoi ? s'écria le jeune garçon, abasourdi. Mais pourquoi ?

— _Obi-Wan…_

— Tu sais que je souhaite plus que tout devenir Jedi alors pourquoi voudrais-tu me faire quitter le Temple ? Il ne me reste qu'un mois pour trouver un maître qui accepterait de me prendre pour Padawan. Je…je pensais que tu voulais m'aider ! s'énerva Obi-Wan, des larmes de rage roulant sur ses joues.

— _Je veux t'aider, crois-moi, le supplia Ben. Je sais que pour l'instant tu es désorienté mais c'est pour ton bien que je te demande de quitter le Temple Jedi, Obi-Wan. Même si tu arrivais à trouver un maître qui cherche un Padawan, tu finirais par être malheureux et terriblement déçu._

— Non, tu mens. Je serais au contraire le plus heureux des garçons parce que j'aurais prouvé à mon maître que j'étais digne d'être son Padawan, protesta l'initié.

— _Dans d'autres circonstances, oui, tu aurais été très heureux mais uniquement pendant un temps avant que ton maître ne dise des mots qui te causeront bien plus de souffrances que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer tout au long de ton existence. Ces mots finiront par laisser une cicatrice qui ne s'effacera jamais et qui te rappellera toujours que tu es et auras toujours été que le second choix, répliqua Ben d'une voix teintée d'amertume et de douleur._

Obi-Wan perçut ce changement et sentit aussitôt que le fantôme s'était de nouveau perdu dans ses souvenirs comme lorsqu'il lui avait raconté une histoire pour le border la veille. Il s'était alors demandé si c'était l'histoire véritable de ses parents, si c'était ainsi que les choses s'étaient déroulées bien avant sa naissance. Si ce fameux Chevalier Jedi était Ben et qu'il avait sombré du côté obscur de la Force à cause de l'amour qu'il portait à sa mère.

Tellement de mystères autour de Ben qui rendait le personnage profond d'une part et attachant d'une autre car avec les petits morceaux qu'il avait pu avoir, il en avait appris un peu plus sur le fantôme et était désolé pour lui. Encore plus de savoir que le maître de ce dernier l'avait fait énormément souffrir.

— Personne ne me fera souffrir, Ben, assura-t-il avec un léger sourire dans l'espoir d'apaiser les inquiétudes du fantôme.

La colère d'Obi-Wan s'était soudainement envolée pour faire place à de la compassion. Il pensait avoir compris le problème de Ben et imaginait que ce dernier s'inquiétait tout simplement pour lui à propos de sa formation en tant que Jedi. Ben ne souhaitait pas qu'il tombe sur un maître comme le sien et essayait de le protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait et pour Obi-Wan, c'était une belle preuve d'affection.

— _Tu te trompes, déclara sèchement Ben. Maintenant qu'ils savent qui tu es vraiment, ta vie ne sera plus la même et tu finiras par être détruit tôt ou tard. Par eux et par tes ennemis, parce que tel est le fardeau de ton statut, Obi-Wan. Toujours._

— Je ne te suis pas.

— _Il n'y a rien à suivre, Obi-Wan ! siffla Ben d'un ton froid. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter et m'obéir Obi-Wan Kenobi. Est-ce parfaitement clair ?_

Obi-Wan fut surpris par le ton polaire du fantôme et la commande dans sa voix mais ne put qu'acquiescer automatiquement à la demande.

— _Une personne vient te chercher pour te mener à la salle du Conseil. Je veux que tu restes silencieux. Tu ne dis aucun mot à personne et n'ouvriras la bouche que lorsque je te l'ordonnerais. Tu ne diras que ce que je veux que tu dises. Est-ce bien clair ?_

— Oui, répondit le jeune garçon d'une voix tremblotante.

— _Fais-moi confiance, Obi-Wan, murmura Ben d'une voix beaucoup plus douce que tout à l'heure._

Obi-Wan se détendit un tout petit peu mais tressauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

— En…entrez.

Un Padawan entra dans la pièce et apprit au jeune initié qu'il était attendu dans la salle du Conseil. Obi-Wan put entendre les battements irréguliers de son cœur et sentit son estomac se tordre dans son ventre. Il suivit le Padawan et eut du mal à tenir un pas régulier. Il chancelait parfois et avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient faites en coton. Il avait peur de ce qui l'attendait et se doutait que Ben en savait un peu plus mais il était clair aujourd'hui que le fantôme ne lui dirait rien et qu'il serait obligé de se conformer aux ordres de l'homme.

L'avait-on convoqué pour le renvoyer du Temple ? Pourquoi Ben paraissait-il méfiant envers les Jedi alors qu'il en avait été un de son vivant ? Pourquoi lui demander de quitter le Temple ? Et où irait-il ? Que deviendrait-il et comment survivrait-il ?

Il inspira profondément lorsqu'il se trouva devant la porte de la salle du Conseil et chercha du regard la présence de Ben pour se rappeler quelques secondes plus tard qu'il lui était impossible de voir le fantôme. Il tenta de se donner un peu de courage et fut introduit dans la salle du Conseil où étaient rassemblés tous les membres.

— Initié Kenobi, l'interpella maître Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Obi-Wan fut paralysé par la peur et cligna à peine des yeux, craignant qu'il ne soit renvoyé du Temple avant même d'avoir pu passer les dernières semaines qui lui restaient au Temple pour convaincre un maître qu'il pouvait faire un bon Padawan.

— _Obi-Wan demande aux membres du Conseil à avoir la parole, lui souffla une voix à son oreille._

Obi-Wan hocha distraitement la tête et inspira de nouveau profondément.

— Maîtres, puis-je parler, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il respectueusement.

— T'écouter nous faisons, initié Kenobi, répondit Yoda.

— _Répète après moi tout ce que je vais dire, dit Ben._

Obi-Wan ne fit aucun signe qui montra qu'il avait écouté la consigne du fantôme mais ce dernier savait qu'il avait toute l'attention du jeune garçon.

— _Mes salutations respectueuses à tous les membres du Conseil. Je me nomme Ben Kenobi et je sais ce que vous avez l'intention de faire et dire mais avant que vous ne prenez une telle décision, je tenais à vous dire que ce genre d'actions et de décisions pourrait causer la perte de l'Ordre Jedi._

— Qu'est-ce donc que cette comédie ? tonna maître Plo Koon d'une voix irritée et confuse.

— Cesse ce jeu tout de suite, Obi-Wan, gronda maître Depa Billaba.

— Ce n'est pas un jeu, protesta vivement le châtain. C'est Ben, mon père, et il souhaite vous parler.

— Ton père ? releva maître Yaddle, sourcils froncés.

— Oui, acquiesça le jeune garçon, il est avec nous et a quelque chose à vous dire.

— Maître Yoda, dit maître Kit Fisto en se tournant vers le vieux sage du Conseil. Pensez-vous vraiment que c'est lui ? Il ne m'a pas l'air d'être celui que l'on prétend.

— Hum, fit Yoda, pensif. Depuis tout à l'heure une présence à tes côtés, je ressens. Un message à nous transmettre, tu as.

Obi-Wan sourit à Yoda, ravi de constater que le vieux maître était bien plus sage et plus compréhensif qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

— Ben ?

— _Obi-Wan n'est encore qu'un enfant…_

— Hey ! Je ne suis plus un bébé, contesta Obi-Wan. Je vais avoir 13 ans dans un mois.

— _Obi-Wan, le réprimanda Ben._

— Désolé.

Certains membres du Conseil échangèrent quelques regards entre eux, se demandant silencieusement si le jeune Kenobi avait tous ses neurones parfaitement connectés.

— _Obi-Wan n'est encore qu'un enfant, reprit Ben. Et la charge que vous comptez mettre sur ses épaules pourrait le conduire plus tard à emprunter une route qui le mènerait à sa perte. Mettre une telle charge sur ses épaules pourrait attiser la convoitise de certains et mettrait indéniablement sa vie en danger mais aussi celles des autres car dès lors que son statut sera connu, le mal tapi dans l'ombre sortira de sa cachette et usera de tous les stratèges pour atteindre Obi-Wan d'une façon ou d'une autre._

— Beaucoup de choses sur le garçon tu connais et le maintenir hors de moi tu fais. Le protéger, tu essaies. Mais sans lui, le monde à sa perte court, dit calmement Yoda.

— _Le monde sera perdu s'il est confronté à son destin alors qu'il s'interroge encore sur lui-même. Il n'est qu'un enfant et a besoin d'apprendre. Il devra faire des erreurs pour découvrir qui il est vraiment. Il devra être traité comme tout autre enfant et non comme un cas spécial._

— Plus tôt il sera confronté à son destin et plus vite il sera apte à faire face aux lourdes tâches qui l'incombent, répliqua Mace.

— _Il n'est pas une arme et ne le deviendra jamais ! s'énerva Ben._

— Nous ne pouvons fermer les yeux et ignorer son identité, rétorqua Ki-Adi-Mundi.

— Nous avons tous pu voir ses résultats. Il doit être formé et préparé. Il ne peut rester dans l'ignorance pendant longtemps, rajouta maître Saesee Tin.

— _Vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui, répliqua sèchement Ben._

— Assez ! gronda Yoda en tapant son bâton de Gimer sur le sol.

Et le silence revint dans la salle, les maîtres s'échangeant des regards irrités pour certains et blasés pour d'autres.

— Bien, souffla Yoda. Au jeune Kenobi, ne rien dire nous allons. Sous ma supervision, Maître Windu en charge de la formation de l'enfant il sera.

Obi-Wan n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il allait être le Padawan de maître Windu ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Le grand Mace Windu sera son maître sous la supervision de maître Yoda ? C'était presque comme s'il avait deux maîtres et pas n'importe lesquels.

Maître Yoda était très âgé mais était craint par tous les Jedi. Il était non seulement considéré comme un sage mais aussi comme un être doté d'une telle sensibilité à la Force que cela faisait de lui un redoutable Jedi.

Maître Windu était quant à lui considéré comme un Jedi très puissant et qui maniait le sabre avec une telle élégance et une grande habileté que beaucoup d'initiés souhaitaient être son Padawan et tueraient certainement pour l'être.

— _Certainement pas, claqua la voix froide de Ben. Aucun maître ne sera en charge de la formation d'Obi-Wan._

— Ben…

— _Répète ce que je viens de dire, ordonna Ben._

— Mais Ben…

— _Fais-le, Obi-Wan._

— Non, refusa le jeune initié, des larmes au coin des yeux, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je pensais que tu voulais m'aider. Si tu me connais si bien que ça, tu devrais savoir que c'est mon rêve depuis toujours et aujourd'hui que je suis choisis par un maître, tu t'y opposes !

— _Je ne veux que ton bien, Obi-Wan, et crois-moi que je sais ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Je le comprends parfaitement tu peux me croire mais aucun maître dans ce Temple ne pourra t'apporter ce dont tu as vraiment besoin, argua Ben._

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais hein ? s'énerva Obi-Wan en larmes. Comment peux-tu savoir ce qui se passera ? Comment ?

— _Parce que l'Ordre Jedi n'a été bon pour personne ! cria Ben en réponse. Ils font de nous des êtres insensibles à toute émotion humaine et nous empêchent de ressentir de l'amour. Ils nous privent de l'amour d'un père, d'une mère et nous interdisent d'aimer un homme ou une femme, de fonder une famille ! Ils taisent leurs émotions et se fichent éperdument du mal qu'ils peuvent faire psychologiquement à des enfants comme toi, Obi-Wan ! Imagines-tu seulement le nombre d'enfants comme toi qu'ils ont arraché à leurs parents ou familles en leur promettant que leurs enfants deviendront des Jedi ? Combien d'enfants crois-tu ont la chance de finir Jedi un jour, sachant le nombre de maîtres qu'il y a au Temple et qui sont dans la capacité de prendre un Padawan ? Que crois-tu qu'il arrive à ces enfants qui ont été arrachés à leurs familles ? Ils sont chassés du Temple et envoyer à l'Agri-corps alors qu'il avait été promis à leurs parents qu'ils seraient des Jedi ! Pourquoi ne pas renvoyer ces enfants dans leur famille ? Pourquoi ne leur laisse-t-on pas le choix de décider qui ils seront vraiment ? Pourquoi vendre du rêve et le transformer plus tard en cauchemar ?_

Obi-Wan resta figé face à l'éclat de colère du fantôme et dû consentir que l'homme n'avait pas tort. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de réfléchir et de penser d'une telle manière mais maintenant que Ben mettait ce sujet sur la table et qu'il adoptait son point de vue, il devait avouer qu'il trouvait les manières de faire des Jedi extrêmement rudes.

— _Maintenant tu voulais savoir ce que j'en savais sur le fait de vouloir désespérément être un Jedi, poursuivit Ben d'une voix si glaciale qu'elle procura quelques frissons à Obi-Wan. Moi aussi, tout comme toi, je me suis retrouvé dans une situation similaire. J'étais proche d'être expulsé et je désespérais de trouver un maître mais malheureusement pour moi, je fus renvoyé avant que mon temps au Temple ne soit écoulé et je fus envoyé à l'Agri-corps, mais des évènements se produisirent et firent qu'un Chevalier Jedi décida de me prendre pour Padawan. J'avais été si heureux d'être choisi par cet homme que je fis tout pour me conformer aux règles Jedi et devenir excellent pour rendre mon maître fier de moi. Comme toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, il trouva un autre garçon beaucoup plus doué que moi et plus puissant. Un garçon qui avait plus de valeur que moi que mon maître alla jusqu'à me rejeter. Je suppose que sur le coup il ne souhaitait pas me faire de mal mais l'acte avait déjà été posé et il était impossible de revenir en arrière. J'ai vécu avec cette souffrance toute ma vie, me demandant chaque jour quelle avait été ma faute._

— Ben…

— _Tu peux penser de moi tout ce que tu voudras, Obi-Wan, mais sache que jamais je ne laisserais une telle chose se reproduire avec toi. Tant que je serais à tes côtés, je veillerais sur toi et t'éviterais de souffrir comme je l'ai fait par le passé, promit Ben._

Obi-Wan fut touché par les paroles du fantôme et sentit son cœur se réchauffer à la pensée qu'il avait quelqu'un sur qui compter et qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Il aurait souhaité que Ben soit vivant et bien présent mais se contenterait de ce qu'il avait et c'était amplement suffisant.

— Merci beaucoup, Ben.

— _Quoi qu'il en soit et quoi que je puisse dire, tu es celui qui aura le dernier mot. Tu es libre de choisir ta voie et qu'importe ton choix, je te soutiendrais toujours, déclara le fantôme._

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Depa Billaba. De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler ?

— Un choix le jeune Kenobi doit faire, répondit simplement Yoda.

* * *

 _ **Merci à vous tous pour vos merveilleux commentaires qui m'ont beaucoup touché et qui m'ont encouragé à écrire la suite.**_

*Pims10 : C'est super que tu aimes l'idée alors car elle m'est venue en me repassant les premiers Star Wars.

*Guest 1 : Je suis touchée par le compliment. Merci.

*Guest 2 : C'est gentil. Je suis aussi une grande fan d'Obi-Wan, surtout de l'acteur que je trouve tellement beau… lol.

*Adalas : Je te remercie. Je ne suis pas trop sûre de mon imagination et encore moins si l'histoire plaira car entre ce qu'il y a dans ma tête et ce qui peut plaire aux lecteurs est complètement différent. Comme tu as pu le constater, je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme de parution car ma vie personnelle est sans cesse chambouler mais je ne pense pas abandonner cette histoire.

*Chat-huant : Je suis contente d'avoir pu créer une histoire qui ne ressemble qu'à moi. J'essaie de mon mieux de produire une histoire qui tient la route mais ce n'est pas tout le temps facile de s'accorder avec les caractères des personnages et nos envies. Tous les coups sont permis pour plaire.

*Blues-dreams : C'est gentil à toi de m'avoir laissé un commentaire.

*BluElectre : Il va s'en passer pleins de choses et quelques petits rebondissements, qui, j'espère plaira.

*Paola5ballano : Oui, je vais poursuivre cette histoire et je ne compte pas l'abandonner.

*Julie : Merci pour le compliment qui me touche vraiment.

 **P.S : Avant qu'on ne se quitte, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur le couple et comme je l'avais mentionné dans le premier chapitre, je n'en prévoyais aucun car j'étais en train d'hésiter sur le couple.**

 **Quel couple, souhaitez-vous avoir dans l'histoire ? Un Obikin ou autre ?**


	3. Un monde à découvrir

Chapitre 3

 _ **Un monde à découvrir**_

Obi-Wan sentit son cœur pulser dans sa poitrine, ses mains devenir moites. Il était face à un choix difficile car il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Il ne pourrait plus revenir sur son choix et devra vivre avec cette décision jusqu'à son dernier soupir.

Il posa son regard sur les membres du Conseil Jedi et comprit tout à coup ce que voulait dire Ben. Il n'avait connu que la vie d'initié et ne connaissait rien d'autre du monde alors son jugement de la vie réelle était biaisé par son éducation d'initié. Il ne savait rien du monde en dehors du temple et n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il pensait sur les Jedi. Il se demandait à présent s'ils étaient aussi sages qu'il l'avait toujours cru. Voulait-il vraiment devenir Jedi ? Était-il prêt à consacrer sa vie entière à être un Jedi ? Souhaitait-il vraiment cela ?

Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choix en la matière et il trouvait ça révoltant, qu'après qu'on l'ait arraché à sa famille dans le but de devenir un Jedi, on veuille l'expulser du Temple Jedi pour l'envoyer sur une autre planète où il deviendrait agriculteur. Il trouvait ça écoeurant car personne ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. On décidait pour lui sans qu'on ne prenne en compte son choix. Et il put effectivement comprendre la rancœur de Ben et sa réticence à ce qu'il reste au Temple pour peut-être devenir Jedi ou finir sur Agri-Corps.

Une immense chaleur se propagea dans son estomac et il sourit. Il avait désormais quelqu'un sur qui compter. Il avait quelqu'un qui se souciait réellement de son bien-être et prenait en compte ses désirs. Il était enfin traité comme un être humain à part entière. Quelqu'un le considérait pour ce qu'il était vraiment, un enfant. Il y avait une personne qui souhaitait le voir heureux et faisait tout pour le guider vers le droit chemin mais en le laissant décider de son avenir et ça, jamais, un Jedi ne l'avait fait pour lui. Ceux qui étaient censés être sa famille n'étaient rien d'autre que des étrangers qui formaient de jeunes apprentis à devenir des clowns d'anciens Jedi.

Obi-Wan se rappela avec une netteté qui le blessa combien il s'était donné corps et âme à sa formation d'initié. Il se souvint des heures d'entraînements à essayer de perfectionner ses dons de combattant pour impressionner n'importe quel chevalier jedi qui voudrait bien de lui. Il se remémora une scène déchirante qui s'était déroulée il y avait de cela deux ans maintenant. Sa mémoire était vive et il eût comme l'impression que la scène se rejouait sous ses yeux.

C'était une jeune fille de treize ans. Elle était originaire de Coruscant et allait être envoyée au Corps-Agricole car aucun maître ou chevalier n'avait souhaité la prendre pour Padawan. Comme bon nombres d'initiés, ne pas trouver de maître avant l'approche de ses treize ans signifiait tout simplement un renvoi tu Temple. La pré-adolescente n'avait pas pu supporter de quitter le Temple Jedi et le lendemain de son départ des lieux, elle fut retrouvée morte sur son lit. Elle s'était suicidée.

Obi-Wan s'en rappelait nettement de ce jour sinistre car il avait marqué beaucoup d'entre eux et ébranlé pendant un instant leurs croyances et leurs idéaux.

Quinlan avait sorti une phrase qui le marquerait à tout jamais car son ami avait énoncé un fait qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce que Ben ne fasse une brusque apparition dans sa vie et n'ébranle ses convictions.

— _**Ils font de nous des machines et aveuglés par le rêve qu'ils ont implanté en nous, nous fermons les yeux face à la réalité et oublions que nous sommes des êtres vivants capables de ressentir des émotions.**_

Quinlan l'avait murmuré après la découverte macabre de leur camarade et sur le coup, il n'y avait porté que peu d'attention mais aujourd'hui, avec l'esprit désormais un peu plus clair, il ne pouvait qu'adhérer aux paroles de Quinlan mais ce n'était certainement pas suffisant pour changer sa façon de penser du jour au lendemain. Il ne pouvait voir les choses autrement de manière aussi radicale car il n'avait connu toute sa vie que des préceptes Jedi. Il avait vécu toute sa vie dans l'idée d'être un parfait Jedi et malgré ses incertitudes ainsi que ses doutes, il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à ce rêve.

— Un choix, tu as fait, déduisit Yoda.

— Oui, maître, confirma le jeune initié.

— Et quel est ce choix ? l'interrogea Depa Billaba.

— Je quitte le Temple Jedi, répondit Obi-Wan d'un ton serein.

— Il n'en est pas question ! gronda soudainement Mace.

— Un choix, l'enfant a fait. Le laisser partir, nous devons, dit Yoda.

— Mais maître, vous n'y pensez tout de même pas ! Nous ne pouvons autoriser cet enfant à quitter le Temple maintenant que nous savons quelle importance il jouera dans l'avenir de la galaxie, argumenta Mace.

— Il s'agit de centaines de milliers de vies voire des millions, maître, ajouta Saesee Tin. Nous avons besoin de l'enfant et le mettre face à son destin dès aujourd'hui ne peut qu'être un bien pour lui mais aussi pour la galaxie.

Aussitôt, des voix s'élevèrent dans la salle du Conseil. Les membres furent divisés en deux groupes. Ceux qui étaient pour laisser le jeune initié quitter le Temple et ceux qui étaient contre une telle décision. Chacun y allait de son argument et chacun restait camper sur sa position, ne souhaitant nullement céder du terrain.

Obi-Wan observa ses aînés se disputer à cause de lui et fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il était plus important qu'il ne l'imaginait et qu'on lui cachait quelque chose de très grave ? Pourquoi ressentait-il tout d'un coup ce sentiment de malaise ? Il avait comme une sorte de nœud au fond de la gorge et souhaitait plus que tout être loin de cette salle. Il ne voulait pas voir ceux qu'il avait longtemps respecté, se disputer pour lui comme s'il n'était qu'un jouet entre leurs mains. Un simple pantin dont chacun essayait de tirer les ficelles.

— _Tu es bien plus que ça, Obi-Wan, dit une voix douce presque tendre._

Tout à coup, il souhaitait mettre de la distance entre lui et cet endroit. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder un peu plus longtemps au Temple. Par peur que les plus beaux souvenirs qu'il avait de cet endroit ne soient ternis par les sentiments mitigés qu'il ressentait envers les Jedi.

Un grondement sourd retentit dans toute la salle et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Yoda qui s'était levé de son siège, une aura puissante vibrant autour du petit maître. Maître Yoda semblait furieux et n'avait jamais paru aussi intimidant qu'à l'instant.

— Cessez cette dispute, vous devez ! tonna le petit maître.

Il posa son regard sur chacun des maîtres rassemblés autour de lui et les Jedi baissèrent tous la tête, honteux de s'être emportés comme des gamins sans cervelles.

Les traits du visage de maître Yoda s'adoucirent considérablement lorsque ses yeux se glissèrent sur le jeune initié.

— Un chemin semé d'obstacles, tu viens de prendre, jeune Kenobi. Mais de l'homme sans visage, une protection tu as trouvé. Un guide, il sera pour toi.

— J'ai confiance en Ben.

Maître Yoda acquiesça aux paroles pleine de confiance du jeune garçon.

— Un bon maître, il fait, dit Yoda. Que la Force soit avec toi.

— Avec vous aussi, maître.

— Maître Yoda, fit Mace.

— Un Padawan il est déjà pour l'ancien Kenobi.

— Le Padawan d'un fantôme ? railla le maître Jedi. Kenobi ne pourra être protégé par un être dépourvu de corps, maître. Le garçon doit rester au Temple où _nous_ pourrons assurer sa protection et sa formation.

— Vous ne pouvez pas me retenir au Temple contre ma propre volonté. Je pars et c'est ma décision ! lança Obi-Wan.

— La respecter, nous allons, assura Yoda en défiant Mace du regard de contester sa parole à nouveau.

Mace abandonna, sachant que c'était un défi qu'il n'était pas prêt de relever. Il détourna le regard, irrité par le choix de leur vieux maître. Il était en train de commettre une erreur en permettant au jeune Kenobi de quitter le Temple et tout ceci à cause d'un fantôme que seul le jeune initié était capable d'entendre et que Yoda pouvait simplement sentir.

— Merci, maîtres. Ce fut un honneur pour moi d'avoir été un initié du Temple. Je n'oublierais jamais tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, dit Obi-Wan avec sincérité.

Il n'adhérait plus aux principes Jedi mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il renierait la famille qu'ils avaient été pour lui. Une famille imparfaite, froide et distante mais une famille tout de même.

— Bonne chance, Obi-Wan, lui souhaita maître Yaddle avec un petit sourire. Que la Force soit avec toi.

— Avec vous aussi, maître.

— Quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans l'avenir, sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenu au Temple, dit maître Kit Fisto.

— Merci, maître Fisto. Je tacherais de m'en souvenir.

Il fit ses adieux aux membres du Conseil Jedi et quitta la salle sans plus tarder, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

— Avons-nous fait le bon choix en l'autorisant à quitter le Temple, maître Yoda ? questionna maître Depa Billaba, dubitative.

— _Merci, maître Yoda._

Yoda ne répondit pas et quitta simplement la pièce. Il avait besoin de s'isoler un moment et de réfléchir aux évènements qui étaient survenus récemment au Temple.

Obi-Wan était assis au bord du Grand Lac du Temple et fixait l'eau pratiquement immobile. Il avait fait un choix et avait décidé de quitter le Temple. Il était en partie excité à l'idée d'entreprendre une nouvelle aventure mais il était aussi effrayé, grandement pour tout dire. Il quitterait la sûreté du Temple pour un monde regorgeant d'inconnus dangers. Il ne connaissait rien de la galaxie. Uniquement ce qu'il avait appris des cours prodigués par les Jedi. Ce ne serait pas suffisant pour survivre tout seul dans un tel monde, surtout sans argent.

— Ben, j'ai peur, avoua-t-il.

— _Il est tout à fait normal d'avoir peur, Obi-Wan, mais sache que tu ne crains rien tant que je suis à tes côtés, le rassura Ben._

— Tu ne me quitteras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais et que tu seras toujours là. Promets-le, Ben.

— _Tu as ma parole, Obi. Je te le jure sur la Force que je serais toujours là. Je serais ton ombre._

— Et je serais ta lumière, ajouta Obi-Wan en souriant.

— _Tu es déjà ma lumière, Obi-Wan. Tu l'as toujours été._

Obi-Wan ferma les yeux et apprécia la brise légère qui s'était soudainement levée et qui caressa son corps. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre de toute sa vie.

— Comment allons-nous faire pour vivre tout seuls dans la galaxie ? questionna-t-il.

— _Ce sera le début de ton apprentissage, Obi-Wan. Apprendre à survivre par tes propres moyens, répondit Ben._

— Et si je n'y arrive pas ? s'inquiéta le jeune garçon.

— _Tu dois avoir un peu plus confiance en toi, jeune Padawan, dit la voix douce de son mentor. Mais aussi en ton maître._

— Désolé.

— _Il est temps, Obi-Wan._

L'ancien initié hocha la tête et quitta le Grand Lac du Temple pour son dortoir où il commença à ranger ses vêtements ainsi que tous les objets qu'il avait réussi à amasser au fil des années. Il était en train de fermer sa valise lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et que sa meilleure amie fit irruption dans la pièce, la respiration saccadée, les yeux embués.

Bant riva son regard sur le sac de voyage de son ami et des larmes se mirent à couler librement.

— Ainsi c'est donc vrai, déclara-t-elle.

— Bant.

Il voulut s'approcher de la jeune fille mais cette dernière secoua la tête et il resta immobile, son regard ancré dans le sien.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je l'ai choisi, Bant, répondit-il. Je n'ai plus ma place ici.

— Je pensais que tu voulais devenir Jedi. Tu disais que tu voulais devenir un chevalier jedi pour faire régner la paix dans la galaxie.

Bant se mit à sangloter sous le regard peiné et désolé du garçon aux cheveux châtains.

— Reste, s'il te plaît. Reste, supplia-t-elle.

— Bant…

Elle se jeta en larmes sur lui et Obi-Wan ne put rien faire d'autre que de la retenir, tout autant affligé par son départ que sa meilleure amie.

— Je suis sincèrement désolé, lui murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

Bant s'accrocha désespérément à lui et il la garda tout contre lui, attendant qu'elle puisse se calmer, la laissant trouver tout le réconfort qu'elle souhaitait dans ses bras car ce serait la dernière fois qu'il pourrait l'étreindre. Il ne savait pas s'il la reverrait un jour, si leurs chemins se recroiseront. Aussi, c'était comme un adieu pour eux.

Obi-Wan leva la tête lorsqu'il sentit une autre présence dans la pièce et il vit son meilleur ami, se tenant au seuil de la porte de sa chambre, silencieux et livide.

— Quilan, souffla-t-il.

— Comptais-tu me dire au revoir avant de partir ? l'interrogea le Kiffar.

— Bien sûr, Quilan, répondit Obi-Wan.

Bant se retira des bras de son ami et essuya ses larmes avant de se tourner vers Quilan qui l'attira aussitôt vers lui. Elle se laissa manipuler par son aîné et cacha son visage en larmes dans le cou du Kiffar.

— Tu es sûr de ta décision ?

— Oui.

— Et que fais-tu de ton rêve de devenir Jedi ? enchaîna Quilan.

— Je ne l'abandonne pas. Ma décision de quitter le Temple ne m'empêchera pas de réaliser mon rêve mais je le ferais tout simplement d'une autre manière.

— Du moment que tu ne rejoins pas le côté obscur de la Force, lança Quilan. Je détesterais de devoir te mettre la raclée de ta vie.

Obi-Wan esquissa un sourire tandis que Bant, qui était toujours dans les bras de leur ami, renifla un petit rire amusé. Il fut ravi d'entendre ce léger son qui le rassurait quant aux émotions de la jeune fille. Elle était bouleversée et attristée par son départ mais elle finirait par s'en remettre car Quilan veillerait sur elle.

Il échangea un long regard avec son meilleur ami et sentit des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que quitter le Temple s'avèrerait aussi douloureux. Il avait passé toute sa vie dans cet endroit et le monde extérieur l'effrayait car il quittait la sécurité des murs du Temple.

— Bonne chance, Obi-Wan et que la Force soit avec toi.

— Merci, Quilan. La Force soit avec toi aussi.

L'ancien initié prit ses affaires et lança son sac sur son épaule.

— Bant ?

La Mon Calamari l'ignora et Obi-Wan eût le cœur brisé en étant ainsi rejetée par sa meilleure amie qu'il avait appris à considérer comme une petite sœur. Quilan posa une main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort et Obi-Wan quitta la pièce sans un dernier regard en arrière. Il savait qu'il flancherait s'il le faisait et pourrait même changer d'avis alors il ne se retourna pas, encore moins lorsque plusieurs initiés du Temple qui avaient appris son départ s'étaient réunis tout autour des dortoirs pour le regarder partir. Certains chuchotaient entre eux se demandant s'il partait vraiment de lui-même ou s'il avait été chassé du Temple.

— Ben ?

— _Je suis là, Obi-Wan, le rassura Ben. Toujours._

Le garçon hocha la tête et continua son avancée, ignorant les chuchotements qui s'étaient levés autour de lui. Certains initiés et enseignants vinrent lui au revoir et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance tandis que les autres restaient à l'écart, le regardant partir.

— Où irons-nous ? demanda Obi-Wan.

— _Où commencera ta formation, jeune Padawan, répondit Ben. Il te faut un sabre laser._

— Je…j'au… j'aurais mon propre sabre laser ?

— _Bien sûr, Obi-Wan. En doutais-tu ?_

Obi-Wan rougit de honte et hocha la tête d'un air désolé.

— À vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que tu serais _vraiment_ mon maître puisque tu es…

— _Obi-Wan, soupira Ben. Je sais que tu doutes encore de mes capacités à te venir en aide et à faire de toi un Jedi mais tu ne dois jamais douter de mes intentions envers toi, Padawan._

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa le garçon. C'est juste… tout ça est tellement étrange. Je veux dire… tout… en fait, rien n'a de sens. Je te parle et parfois je me demande si tu n'es pas le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas me réveiller un matin et voir que tout n'aura été qu'un beau rêve. Je… je… c'est plus fort que moi, Ben. J'ai peur et je ne veux pas me retrouver seul. Je ne veux pas que tu sois qu'un ami imaginaire sinon j'aurais tout perdu. Tout…

Obi-Wan pleura et ne pouvait pas retenir ses sanglots. C'était tellement lourd à supporter qu'il se demandait s'il prenait la bonne décision. Il doutait de tout en ce moment. De lui, des Jedi et de la voix qui résonnait dans sa tête. En quittant le Temple, il se retrouverait tout seul avec pour compagnie, la voix d'un homme qui avait disparu depuis longtemps.

— _Je sais que je t'en demande trop mais tu dois me faire confiance, Obi-Wan. Je ne te veux aucun mal._

— Comment pourrais-je survivre dans la galaxie sans argent ? questionna Obi-Wan, perplexe.

— _Tu sauras, jeune Padawan, qu'un service a une certaine valeur._

— Je vais devoir travailler ? demanda le jeune Padawan, incrédule.

— _Nécessaire à ta formation, dit Ben, un sourire dans la voix._

— Force ! Dans quoi suis-je en train de m'embarquer ?

Obi-Wan entendit le rire de son maître et pesta furieusement dans un murmure irrité. Il se dirigea vers la sortie du Temple et allait définitivement quitter les lieux lorsqu'une voix enfantine l'interpella. Il se retourna et eût juste à peine le temps de voir sa meilleure amie se précipiter vers lui en courant avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Il fit un pas arrière à cause du poids soudain qui s'était plaqué contre son corps et il entoura la taille de la jeune Mon Calamari, plongeant son nez dans son cou.

— Tu vas terriblement me manquer, Obi, murmura Bant en pleurs.

— Toi aussi, Bant. Toi aussi.

Il la serra très fort contre lui et ne désirait pas la relâcher mais il devait partir maintenant alors il rompit leur étreinte et recula de quelques pas.

— Promets-moi que tu iras bien, Obi. Promets-moi qu'un jour nous nous reverrons.

— Je te le promets, Bant.

— Et en retour, je te promets de devenir un chevalier Jedi, dit-elle.

— Je suis sûr que tu le deviendras.

— Que la Force soit avec toi, Obi.

— Et avec toi aussi, ma calamarienne.

Bant sourit, bien que tristement, puis s'en alla pour rejoindre Quilan qui se tenait en retrait près de la tour du Conseil de la Réassignation. Il remarqua une silhouette un peu plus loin et reconnut le Chevalier Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn. Il croisa le regard du Jedi et ne sut expliquer pourquoi son cœur se serra douloureusement à la vue de l'homme. Il ne le connaissait pratiquement pas mais il ressentait tout de même une douleur à l'idée d'être loin du chevalier.

Le Chevalier Jedi détourna son regard de lui et suivit le maître Windu qui était venu le chercher.

Obi-Wan quitta le Temple Jedi, le cœur lourd. Il descendait les marches d'escaliers qui le mèneraient vers la civilisation de Coruscant lorsqu'il aperçut un jeune garçon en bas des marches. Il reconnut sans mal, Bruck Chun.

— Chun ? Que fais-tu là ? le questionna-t-il, intrigué.

— Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir décidé de quitter le Temple, Kenobi.

— Quoi ?

— Serais-tu devenu stupide ? le railla le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Il lança une œillade noire à son ancien camarade et préféra poursuivre sa route pour éviter une énième dispute avec Chun.

— Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? l'interrogea Chun qui s'était mis à marcher à ses côtés.

— Ça ne te regarde pas, cracha Obi-Wan, exaspéré.

— J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu ne sais pas où tu vas, lança Bruck. Tu ne survivras pas plus d'une journée dans la Galaxie sans argent.

— Figure-toi que j'apprendrais à en gagner, répliqua sèchement Obi-Wan.

— Et comment vas-tu faire ça ? Tu n'as jamais travaillé de ta vie, chouchouté par les gardiens du Temple.

— Je n'ai pas été chouchouté ! grogna Obi-Wan. Et pour autant que je m'en souvienne, toi non plus tu n'as jamais travaillé de ta vie.

— Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? rétorqua Bruck.

Obi-Wan se tourna vers le garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés et lui jeta un regard incrédule.

— Je ne te crois pas.

— Contrairement à toi, j'ai exploré le monde qui m'entourait et je connais Coruscant comme le fond de ma poche.

— Ce n'est pas possible.

Bruck plongea son regard bleu dans le sien, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.

— Ce n'est pas ce que dit le fond de ma poche, sourit Bruck en montrant des centaines de pièces **Trugut**.

Obi-Wan le regarda, interloqué.

— Comment ?

— En ayant une intelligence hors du commun, il est facile de se faire un peu d'argent sur Coruscant, répondit Bruck avec arrogance et fierté.

— Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir volé cet argent ?

Bruck se rembrunit aussitôt et remit les pièces de monnaie dans sa poche.

— Je suis tout mais certainement pas _un vulgaire voleur_ , cracha le garçon aux cheveux blancs, indigné. Si tu connaissais un peu plus la planète sur laquelle tu vis, tu saurais que faire des paris pourraient rapporter un peu d'argent et rendre des services de temps en temps peuvent contribuer à renflouer ses poches !

Bruck s'éloigna d'Obi-Wan et l'ancien initié regarda son rival partir, l'air confus et penaud.

— Ben ?

— _Je crois avoir sous-estimé ce jeune homme, dit Ben._

— Tu crois en ce qu'il vient de dire ? demanda Obi-Wan.

— _Je crois qu'il serait mieux de ne pas se séparer d'un jeune homme tel que lui, déclara Ben. Il a l'air de savoir se débrouiller et il pourrait te communiquer certaines de ses astuces._

— Mais c'est Bruck Chun ! s'indigna Obi-Wan.

— _Tu seras moins seul ainsi, Obi-Wan._

— Je t'ai déjà.

— _Et comme tu l'as fait remarquer plus tôt, je ne suis qu'une_ _ **voix**_ _, répliqua Ben. Tu as besoin de compagnie, Obi-Wan, et je pense que tu pourrais apporter tout autant à Bruck._

— On se déteste.

— _Vous apprendrez à vous connaître et à devenir des alliés à défaut d'être amis._

— Peut-être ne veut-il pas voyager avec moi.

— _Si c'était le cas, il ne t'aurait pas attendu au bas des marches._

— Je le déteste toujours, lança Obi-Wan.

— _Je suis sûr que tu le fais._

Obi-Wan leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller à la poursuite du garçon aux cheveux blancs.

— Chun, attends ! cria-t-il.

Bruck se retourna vers lui, surpris, avant de reprendre une expression froide.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kenobi ?

— Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas paraître insultant avec mes insinuations. Je ne savais pas que tu te débrouillais aussi bien en dehors du Temple. En fait, je crois que je ne sais pratiquement rien de toi et c'était méchant de me part de penser que tu aurais pu voler cet argent.

— Bien, dit-il avant de reprendre sa route.

Obi-Wan posa une main sur son bras pour le retenir et il se tourna de nouveau vers le garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus-gris.

— Je… je… on peut… tu peux… heu… bégaya-t-il, incapable de trouver les mots adéquats.

— Je suis pressé, Kenobi.

— J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi si tu n'as pas d'autres plans en tête, proposa Obi-Wan.

— Venir avec toi ? fit Bruck, interloqué.

— Maintenant que tu as quitté le Temple tout comme moi, je suppose que nous sommes dans le même vaisseau non ? Je veux dire… on pourrait s'entraider si tu le souhaites. Je… j'ai… je compte devenir Jedi et peut-être qu'on pourrait le faire ensemble.

— Pourquoi as-tu quitté le Temple si tu voulais vraiment le devenir ? le questionna Bruck, dérouté.

— Pour plusieurs raisons et je te les expliquerais uniquement si tu décides de venir avec moi, dit Obi-Wan.

Bruck l'évalua un moment avant de finir par hausser les épaules.

— Je suppose que je peux te supporter quelques temps avant que l'envie de t'étriper ne soit trop grande, lança Bruck.

Obi-Wan grinça des dents, agacé. Il savait qu'il regretterait très bientôt cette décision de joindre Chun à son long voyage. Ils se détestaient royalement tous les deux et finiraient par s'entretuer. Cette histoire allait mal finir. Il le sentait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Obi-Wan était loin de se douter qu'il avait été suivi et qu'une ombre surveillait chacun de ses moindres mouvements. Il ignora le danger qui le guettait et qui semblait proche de lui.

L'ombre le regarda s'éloigner avec son nouveau compagnon de voyage puis disparut à son tour au milieu de la foule des habitants de Coruscant avant de pénétrer dans l'un des bâtiments les plus luxueux de la planète.

L'ombre retira sa capuche pour révéler un visage masculin. L'homme traversa un long corridor qui mena à une suite privée gardée par des humanoïdes d'une agence de protection. Il salua les gardes d'un signe de tête puis entra dans les appartements et se dirigea vers le balcon où il rejoignit son maître qui était en pleine contemplation du paysage urbain de Coruscant.

— Notre cible a quitté le Temple aujourd'hui, maître, informa l'apprenti.

— Les Jedi l'ont laissé partir ? demanda le maître, incrédule.

— Oui, mon seigneur.

Le maître lâcha un rire effaré.

— Quel présent fabuleux nous offrent-ils, dit l'homme avec un ravissement pur. Où en sont les avancées des expériences ?

— Ce fut de nouveau un échec, seigneur Plagueis. Aucun embryon n'a survécu, maître.

Plagueis poussa un grognement irrité et se tourna de nouveau vers le paysage de la planète. Il venait une nouvelle fois d'essuyer un échec et plus le temps passait et plus il désespérait de ne jamais y arriver.

— Quel âge a le garçon ? demanda-t-il.

— Il aura bientôt treize ans, mon seigneur, répondit l'apprenti.

— Treize ans et déjà si puissant, murmura Plagueis enchanté.

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de finir par rompre le silence.

— Nous changeons de direction, mon apprenti, et dans peu de temps les Sith reprendront le pouvoir. Je deviendrais invincible et bien plus fort que je ne le suis déjà, déclara Plagueis. Tuez toutes les femelles que vous avez capturé, nettoyez le laboratoire et trouvez moi des mâles. Nous allons expérimenter de nouvelles choses avant de le tester sur notre cible. Nous verrons si avec un certain taux de midi-chloriens dans le corps, nous pouvons faire procréer un mâle.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :** Dans cette histoire, il n'y aura pas de obicest ni de obikin. Désolé pour ceux qui l'espéraient. Anakin sera bien évidemment un personnage principal mais pas l'amoureux d'Obi-Wan.

Il y aura finalement de la romance dans l'histoire et j'avoue hésiter entre trois personnages.

 **Dark Plagueis**

 **Dark Sidious**

 **Bail Organa.**

Donc je lance un petit sondage. Quel personnage souhaitez-vous voir en couple avec Obi-Wan ?


	4. Un conflit intérieur

Chapitre 4

 _ **Un conflit intérieur**_

 **TROIS ANS PLUS TARD…**

Trois années standard s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ d'Obi-Wan du Temple Jedi. Il avait voyagé à travers toute la galaxie aux côtés de Bruck Chun, avec qui il avait pu créer des liens d'alliances et puis plus tard, un lien d'amitié. Ils avaient été tous deux guidés par Ben qui les accompagnait dans chacune de leurs aventures, enseignant à chacun d'entre eux les voies de la Force.

Bruck n'était bien sûr pas capable d'entendre la voix de Ben mais avait fini par apprendre à faire confiance aux retransmissions d'Obi-Wan et très vite, il considéra lui-aussi Ben comme son maître.

Obi-Wan possédait toujours un visage juvénile, un menton fendu d'une fossette et un front droit. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coupés court, exception faite d'une petite tresse qui lui descendait dans la nuque et d'une longue et fine mèche qui passait derrière son oreille droite avant de retomber sur son épaule. Cela symbolisait son rang de Padawan. Bien qu'il ait quitté l'Ordre Jedi, il était formé par Ben pour en devenir un et pour créer plus tard un autre mouvement différent des Jedi et des Sith. En attendant qu'il soit en mesure de le faire, il poursuivait son apprentissage.

— Maître ?

— _Oui, mon Padawan._

— J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, maître, confia-t-il.

Sa confession fut accueillie par un silence et l'adolescent ne s'en inquiéta pas, sachant que son maître prenait le temps nécessaire pour apporter une réponse à ses inquiétudes. Il était troublé depuis plusieurs jours par des songes qui ressemblaient étrangement à des visions et chacune de ses visions s'était auparavant réalisée. Un fait qui l'inquiétait énormément car la vision qu'il avait eu du futur était effrayante. Et maintenant, la Force ne cessait de l'alerter d'un potentiel danger.

— _Es-tu enfin prêt à me confier le contenu de tes rêves ? l'interrogea Ben._

— Je le voudrais, maître, mais la Force me conseille de ne pas vous le dire, répondit l'adolescent en poussant un soupir abattu.

— _Si c'est la volonté de la Force, alors ainsi soit-il._

— Mais maître, ce que j'ai vu de l'avenir est horrible et je rage de ne pouvoir me confier à vous car je sais que vous pourriez m'aider à empêcher un tel désastre !

— _En voulant changer l'avenir, tu peux en créer un autre bien plus catastrophique, Padawan, dit Ben. Tu dois te rappeler que le futur est en mouvement constant._

— Je sais, maître, souffla Obi-Wan. Je ne souhaite tout simplement pas que le chaos dans mes rêves puisse se concrétiser.

— _Aie foi en la Force, mon jeune Padawan._

Obi-Wan soupira de nouveau et quitta son lit pour s'installer sur le balcon de sa chambre. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel recouvert d'étoiles et inhala les merveilles de Theed. Lui et Bruck avaient quitté Dantooine il y a plusieurs mois sous les conseils de leur maître qui avait choisi leur prochaine destination. Naboo, car Ben souhaitait qu'ils y suivent des cours de politique et de diplomatie à l'université de Theed, arguant que c'était la meilleure université dans toute la république galactique. Ils s'étaient alors installés sur Theed où ils avaient pu trouver un studio décent dans un quartier relativement calme.

Avec son architecture exotique et raffinée, ses arbres et son fleuve, Theed était indéniablement une métropole charmante. Il y régnait une atmosphère paisible et animée, où l'harmonie entre éléments naturels et bâtiments était parfaite. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas épargnée par l'histoire, la capitale de Naboo fut toujours considérée comme un véritable havre de paix dans une galaxie belliqueuse. Au regard de sa richesse patrimoniale notamment, on peut affirmer que cette réputation était tout à fait méritée. Et Obi-Wan appréciait énormément cette ville, se fondant facilement dans la culture Naboo. Il s'était rapidement fait des amis à l'université où il étudiait la politique et la négociation commerciale. Il poursuivait ses études tandis que son ami Bruck avait abandonné l'enseignement scolaire au profit d'un travail bien rémunéré au sein des Forces Royales de Sécurité de Naboo. Bruck faisait partie de la garde rapprochée du roi Veruna et de ce que lui rapportait le blond, il aimait beaucoup son travail.

Leur maître ne s'était pas opposé au changement de voie de Bruck, étant parfaitement conscient que le blond avait besoin de se dépenser physiquement et c'était une autre façon d'apprendre la politique et la diplomatie. De plus, grâce au salaire de Bruck, ils avaient de quoi vivre.

Obi-Wan pouvait sentir la Force jaillir de partout, de l'air qu'il respirait et de chaque endroit où se portaient ses yeux, de tout ce qui composait ce merveilleux paysage. La nature primitive et sauvage de la Force faisait battre plus fort le sang dans ses veines. Et son maître, d'une voix pleine de mystères, lui promettra que lorsque le temps sera venu, il découvrira les secrets qui se cachent derrière sa puissante connexion avec la Force.

Obi-Wan fut tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir tout doucement sur un garçon aux cheveux blonds tirant vers le blanc, ayant lui-aussi une tresse de Padawan sur le côté.

— Impossible de dormir ?

Obi-Wan eût un sursaut et se tourna, surpris, vers son ami qui le regardait d'un air inquisiteur.

— Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer.

— Normal puisque tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées, dit Bruck. Est-ce que tout va bien ? D'habitude, tu n'es pas debout à cette heure-ci.

Obi-Wan se détourna du regard bleu inquiet de celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son meilleur ami et reprit sa contemplation des étoiles qui illuminaient le ciel. Effectivement, il dormait toujours à pareille heure pour se lever avant l'aube, pouvant ainsi effectuer ses exercices de méditation et pratiquer quelques katas avant d'aller à l'université mais comme depuis quelques jours, il se réveillait en pleine nuit, le visage trempé de sueur, le cœur battant la chamade comme s'il était sur le point d'éclater.

— Obi-Wan ? l'interpella Bruck.

Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et qu'il fut délicatement retourné pour faire face au blond qui venait à peine de rentrer de son travail. Bruck devait constamment assurer la protection du roi et rentrait donc très tard ou parfois, il dormait au palais mais lorsque cela arrivait, il s'assurait toujours de prévenir son ami.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Que me caches-tu donc ? le questionna Bruck.

Après avoir passé autant de temps aux côtés du blond, ils avaient appris à se connaître et surtout, à ne rien se cacher. Obi-Wan était un datapad ouvert pour le blond qui savait détecter aussitôt le malaise du châtain.

— Je… c'est… tu…

Obi-Wan serra ses poings, furieux contre lui-même de ne pouvoir se confier librement à son meilleur ami, de ne pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il aurait tant aimé partager ses craintes ainsi que ses doutes avec le blond mais il ne pouvait pas car la Force restait inflexible sur ce point. Il n'était pas autorisé à révéler ce qu'il avait vu dans ses rêves. Ces visions qui troublaient son sommeil ne pouvaient être partagées, même pas avec son meilleur ami.

— Ce n'est rien, soupira-t-il. Juste des cauchemars.

Bruck le regardait avec scepticisme mais ne poussa pas plus loin l'interrogation. Le blond prit tout simplement sa main et le tira jusqu'au salon qui communiquait directement avec leur cuisine. Bruck le fit asseoir sur le canapé et se lança ensuite dans la préparation d'une boisson chaude. Obi-Wan observa chacun des mouvements du blond et remarqua que ce dernier n'avait toujours pas troqué son uniforme de garde royal pour un vêtement plus simple.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi vide lorsque Bruck s'éloignait de lui. Un sentiment qui le perturbait depuis des mois et malgré les nombreuses méditations qu'il avait eu à effectuer pour déchiffrer ce malaise, cela n'avait donné aucun résultat satisfaisant. Une couverture chaude fut posée sur ses épaules et il releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard bleu perçant de son meilleur ami.

— Tu trembles, lui fit remarquer Bruck.

Il baissa les yeux sur son corps et constata qu'effectivement, il tremblait. Le blond lui remit une tasse chaude dans les mains et il reconnut presque immédiatement l'odeur alléchante du thé alderaanien, son préféré. Il prit une gorgée de la boisson chaude puis reposa ses yeux bleus-gris sur son ami.

— Merci.

Bruck balaya son remerciement d'un geste de la main. Le blond n'étant jamais à l'aise avec ces marques de politesse. Bruck pouvait parfois paraître hautain ainsi qu'arrogante et fier de lui mais pour Obi-Wan qui le connaissait si bien, il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade érigée par le blond pour ne pas être blessé.

— Je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout mais sache que j'attendrais que tu viennes te livrer à moi lorsque tu en ressentiras le besoin, dit Bruck.

Obi-Wan plongea son regard dans celui de son ami et vit toute l'affection que lui portait le blond. Il promettait tant de choses par l'intensité de son regard que l'ancien initié Jedi ne put qu'être touché par ça, perdant pratiquement ses mots.

Bruck se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Obi-Wan pouvait presque toucher la tension qui régnait dans la pièce à cet instant. Il était capable de percevoir les murmures claires de la Force ainsi que les intentions de son ami. Il avait pratiquement anticipé le prochain geste qu'effectuerait Bruck et ne fut donc pas surpris lorsque ce dernier posa une main sur sa joue et qu'il rapprocha son visage du sien mais avant que les lèvres roses pâles du blond ne rencontrent les siennes, Obi-Wan détourna son visage sur le côté.

Obi-Wan sentit Bruck se raidir tout près de lui face à son geste puis recula aussitôt comme s'il venait d'être brûlé.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

— Bruck…

— Ne dis rien, le coupa durement le blond. Je retourne au Palais. Bonne nuit.

Et sur ces froides paroles, Bruck s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Obi-Wan trembla de tous ses membres et ressentit un immense regret envahir tout son être. Il souhaitait plus que tout aller à la poursuite de son meilleur ami, réparer le mal qu'il lui avait causé mais c'était impossible. Il se recroquevilla sur le canapé et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

— _Tu n'es pas un Jedi, Obi-Wan, dit Ben. Il t'est permis d'aimer._

Obi-Wan ricana amèrement puis secoua la tête, le cœur en lambeaux.

— Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer, maître. Je ne peux pas.

— _Je connais votre attachement l'un pour l'autre et suis au courant des sentiments que tu éprouves pour Bruck. Alors pourquoi dis-tu que tu n'es pas autorisé à l'aimer quand il est évident que cet amour soit réciproque._

— Parce que l'aimer, c'est le condamner ! hurla Obi-Wan en colère. Je ne peux pas, maître. Je ne peux pas parce que la Force ne m'y autorise pas ! Elle me l'interdit.

L'adolescent éclata soudain en sanglots et cacha son visage dans ses mains, le corps secoué par de violents spasmes. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans ce studio et peinait à respirer, comme si une main invisible empêchait tout oxygène de pénétrer dans son corps. Il repoussa la couverture qui avait été drapée sur ses épaules et quitta lui-aussi le studio.

Il erra dans les rues de Theed, ne sachant pas où aller pour faire taire la douleur qui embrasait son cœur. Ben lui avait toujours dit de suivre la voie de la Force et c'était ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début de son apprentissage. Il était tellement en phase avec la Force qu'il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle était une mère pour lui, une mère qui guidait chacun de ses pas et veillait sur lui mais qui, comme toute mère, posait des interdictions sur sa vie. Comme l'interdiction d'aimer Bruck.

Il était très tard lorsqu'Obi-Wan retourna au studio et qu'il s'endormit, les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'il avait versé pendant toute sa marche. Il se réveilla le lendemain matin au bruit strident que fit son holo-réveil et lâcha un grognement bas. Il n'avait pas assez dormi et manquait cruellement de sommeil. Il jeta un œil sur son holo-réveil et grimaça en remarquant qu'il allait être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Il passa rapidement sous la douche et enfila ses vêtements à une vitesse ahurissante, s'aidant de la Force pour appeler ses habits à lui depuis la salle de bain. Il s'empara de sa sacoche dans laquelle il plongea son datapad et vérifia qu'il avait de l'argent sur lui. Il descendit presque en courant les marches d'escaliers et sauta sur son speeder. Il fut soulagé de constater que la circulation était fluide donc il put se rendre facilement à l'université.

L'université de Theed faisait partie des édifices les plus volumineux et les plus impressionnants de la capitale Naboo. Il était dominé par une statue imposante levant le bras vers le ciel et représentant un illustre personnage de la planète. Il pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment et se dirigea à la hâte vers sa salle de cours. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et la voix de son professeur résonna dans toute la salle.

— … fois que cette solution a été trouvée, qu'elle a eu un consensus suffisant pour être adopté, intervient la phase de mise en œuvre…

Obi-Wan referma tout doucement la porte derrière lui pour ne pas perturber le cours et marcha en direction de son siège habituel.

— Vous êtes en retard, monsieur Kenobi, lança son professeur.

Il se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches grises et afficha un air désolé sur son visage.

— Veuillez m'excuser, professeur Naberrie.

— À votre place.

Obi-Wan se hâta et se dissimula dans son siège pour ne pas attirer un peu plus l'attention sur lui. Il écouta qu'à moitié le cours donné par son professeur, ses pensées tournées vers son meilleur ami.

— Qu'est-ce qui dans la construction des problèmes galactiques explique que la République s'intéresse des fois à certains secteurs et des fois pas du tout ? questionna le professeur. Vous m'apporterez une réponse à cette question pour le prochain cours.

Et les étudiants se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires et de quitter la salle. Obi-Wan rangea son datapad et se leva de son siège.

— Monsieur Kenobi, un instant je vous prie.

Obi-Wan attendit que la salle se vide puis alla vers son enseignant qui rangeait son matériel de cours.

— Professeur ?

— Allez-vous bien, Kenobi ? l'interrogea l'enseignant.

— Oui, professeur, mentit l'adolescent.

L'enseignant lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

— Avez-vous un autre cours dans la matinée ?

— Non, professeur. Vous étiez mon seul cours de la journée.

— Il se trouve que c'était aussi le seul cours que j'avais à donner de la journée, dit l'adulte. Venez, Kenobi, je suis sûr que Jobal ainsi que les filles seront ravies de vous revoir.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de…

— Pas de discussion.

Obi-Wan hocha la tête et suivit son enseignant. Il connaissait assez bien l'homme ainsi que les membres de sa famille car ce dernier avait contribué à son intégration sur la planète et il faisait du baby-sitting quelques fois pour le couple Naberrie lorsque ces derniers souhaitaient se retrouver pour aller dîner en ville.

La demeure des Naberrie était assez proche du centre-ville. La maison était robuste mais était néanmoins dotée d'une touche d'élégance sans pour autant être prétentieuse, du moins pas selon les standards esthétiques de Naboo. Construite en pierres dans le plus pur style Naboo, la maison était surmontée d'un dôme à son sommet comme tout édifice de la capitale, ce qui représentait l'harmonie tout en reflétant les valeurs de générosité et d'ouverture des Naboo.

L'entrée principale de la maison donnait sur la rue via un escalier en pierre discret. Pourtant, lorsque l'on approchait de la résidence, on n'avait pas le sentiment de se trouver dans une rue mais dans une cour privée, l'illusion étant créée grâce à deux arches enjambant la rue pour fermer complètement la zone, donnant ainsi l'impression que cette portion de rue faisait partie du domaine privé et l'effet était encore accentué par la quasi-absence de passages de véhicules.

— Papa ! Obi ! s'exclamèrent deux filles qui vinrent à la rencontre de l'adulte et de l'adolescent.

— Sola ! Padmé ! fit le père en s'accroupissant pour prendre ses filles dans ses bras. Comment vont mes petites princesses ?

— Super ! répondit la plus petite des enfants qui était âgée de cinq ans. Aujourd'hui, nous avons aidé des familles à obtenir des logements tout près du musée.

— Et demain, nous irons au centre social pour aider madame Pawl dans ses démarches administratives et lui permettre d'obtenir une assurance décente pour elle et toute sa famille, ajouta l'aînée.

— Je suis fier de vous, mes enfants, dit l'homme.

— Merci, papa.

— Obi ? T'es malade ? demanda la cadette en dévisageant le jeune homme.

— Non, Padmé, répondit Obi-Wan.

— Mais t'as l'air tout maladif, renchérit l'enfant.

Son aînée lui donna un coup de coude discret dans les côtes et Padmé se retint de lâcher un cri de douleur. Elle pivota vers sa sœur et la foudroya tout simplement du regard.

— Obi-Wan !

Jobal, la mère des deux filles et l'épouse de l'enseignant, accueillit l'adolescent avec un sourire chaleureux avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

— Cela fait plaisir de te revoir, mon garçon.

— Moi de même, madame Naberrie.

— Jobal, Obi-Wan, le corrigea-t-elle. Appelle-moi Jobal. Une telle formalité entre nous ne devrait plus exister, n'est-ce pas Ruwee ?

— Oui, ma chérie, opina Ruwee Naberrie.

— Et si l'on entrait ? suggéra Jobal. Le dîner est prêt.

— Je ne voudrais pas déranger, dit Obi-Wan, embarrassé.

— Tu es toujours le bienvenu chez nous, Obi-Wan, répliqua Jobal. Tu sais que Ruwee et moi te considérons comme un membre de notre famille et entre parents, il n'y a aucune gêne.

Elle prit le bras d'Obi-Wan et le conduisit à l'intérieur de la maison avant que ce dernier ne puisse protester.

Propre et bien rangée, la maison faisait la fierté de Jobal et cette dernière, avec l'aide de son mari, fit en sorte que le mobilier moderne ne cache pas les murs de pierre, et mirent d'ailleurs la roche taillée en valeur en faisant ressortir sa couleur crème grâce à des meubles aux tons plus foncés comme le gris ou le marron. Évidemment, afin de tirer pleinement profit de la lumière naturelle fournie par les vastes fenêtres de la maison, tous les accessoires décoratifs outres que les meubles furent sélectionnés en fonction de leur reflet, ce qui permettait, même dans les pièces moins éclairées telles que la cuisine de bénéficier d'un éclairage conséquent. Une fois le hall à portemanteau franchi, ils débouchèrent directement dans la salle à manger, la longue pièce s'étirant jusqu'à la cuisine et offrant par ses baies vitrées une vue magnifique sur le jardin. Le mobilier principal de cette pièce consistait en quelques commodes et en une table élégante, suffisamment grande pour huit convives et dont la surface était en bois sombre cerclée d'une bordure métallique grise, tout comme le reste des meubles placés le long des murs.

— À table tout le monde ! déclara Jobal.

Sola et Padmé prirent chacune une main d'Obi-Wan et conduisirent le jeune homme à la cuisine où ils se lavèrent les mains avant de se mettre à table. Tandis qu'il mangeait en compagnie des Naberrie, il oublia pendant ce repas la douleur qui faisait rage dans son être et eût l'impression de faire partie d'une famille à cet instant précis. Les Naberrie étaient une famille aimable et sympathique qui l'avaient accueilli chez eux avec bonté. Il avait quelque fois séjourné chez eux lorsque Bruck avait été obligé de quitter la planète pour accompagner le roi Naboo lors de voyages récurrents vers Coruscant ou d'autres planètes voisines.

— Et tes cours, Obi-Wan ? le questionna Jobal.

— Tout se passe bien, ma… Jobal, répondit le châtain.

— Tu comptes faire quoi une fois ton diplôme en poche ? l'interrogea Ruwee.

— Pour l'instant, je n'en ai aucune idée et verrais bien ce que me réserve la Force.

Les Naberrie étaient au courant du passé du jeune homme et savaient que ce dernier avait été un initié Jedi au Temple de Coruscant et qu'il avait quitté l'Ordre avec son ami Bruck pour suivre une voie peu orthodoxe mais une voie de Jedi tout de même d'après ce qu'ils avaient cru comprendre.

— Et Bruck ? Il est où ? demanda Sola.

Le regard d'Obi-Wan se voila aussitôt de douleur au nom de son meilleur ami et il se força à ne pas laisser sa souffrance imprimer les traits de son visage ainsi que sa voix.

— Au travail, Sola.

— Il me manque, se plaignit la gamine. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu nous rendre visite et il avait promis de nous faire monter sur son landspeeder.

— Faire partie de la garde rapprochée du roi demande beaucoup de temps, Sola, dit Jobal. Je suis certaine que Bruck viendra nous visiter lorsqu'il aura du temps.

Sola fit la moue déçue mais comprit tout de même que le blond ne pouvait pas être disponible à tout moment. La famille Naberrie avait connu le jeune homme par l'intermédiaire d'Obi-Wan et les filles, plus particulièrement Sola, appréciaient le blond.

— T'es toujours pas prête de l'épouser, railla Padmé à son aînée.

— Bien sûr que je l'épouserais, s'énerva Sola.

— Il est grand et toi t'es une enfant.

— Je ne resterais pas petite toute ma vie. Je vais grandir et quand je serais grande, nous nous marierons lui et moi !

Ruwee et Jobal esquissèrent un sourire amusé à la discussion de leurs filles. Ils savaient que leur aînée en pinçait pour le blond mais ils ne se seraient jamais doutés que cette dernière veuille devenir l'épouse du garde royal.

— Si toi tu peux épouser Bruck alors moi aussi je veux me marier avec Obi, lança Padmé.

Obi-Wan rougit d'embarras tandis que Jobal riait derrière ses mains de la gêne du jeune homme. Ruwee sourit tout simplement, amusé par les projets de mariage de ses filles.

— Et si nous en reparlions plus tard lorsque vous serez en âge de prendre de telles décisions, proposa Ruwee.

Padmé acquiesça tout comme sa sœur et elles dérivèrent ensuite sur un nouveau sujet. Obi-Wan participa très peu à la conversation mais il était heureux d'être dans une ambiance aussi chaleureuse et conviviale.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Jobal et les filles débarrassèrent la table tandis que Ruwee et Obi-Wan se chargeaient de nettoyer la vaisselle.

— Tout va bien, Obi-Wan ? s'enquit Ruwee.

— Oui, pro… Ruwee.

— Tu sais que si tu as le moindre souci, Jobal et moi serons toujours là pour t'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, je sais et j'apprécie vraiment mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien.

— Pourquoi ai-je du mal à le croire ?

Obi-Wan reposa une assiette et se tourna vers le patriarche Naberrie pour rencontrer son regard.

— Bruck et moi sommes quelque peu en froid, finit-il par dire.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Il éprouve des sentiments forts pour moi.

— Et toi ? Qu'éprouves-tu pour lui ? le questionna Ruwee.

Obi-Wan tira sa tresse de Padawan, abattu et misérable.

— Tellement de choses qui ne me sont pas permises.

— Si je comprends bien, tu l'aimes et il t'aime mais pour une raison que tu ne souhaites pas partager, tu ne peux vivre cet amour, est-ce cela ? résuma Ruwee.

— Oui, murmura Obi-Wan.

Ruwee essuya ses mains sur un torchon puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent.

— Je pense que le mieux à faire dans ta situation est de discuter avec Bruck et de lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui.

— Je ne peux pas l'aimer. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

— Je sais cela, dit Ruwee. Mais tu ne m'as pas compris. Bruck doit savoir que tu l'aimes et que tu aurais souhaité vivre cela avec lui mais que tu ne peux pas. Juste de savoir qu'une personne nous aime aussi atténue la douleur de ne pas consommer le fruit de cet amour.

— Je… vous avez raison… il faut que je lui parle.

Obi-Wan se dégagea du patriarche et s'empara vivement de sa sacoche.

— Merci beaucoup, monsieur Naberrie, lança Obi-Wan. Au revoir madame Naberrie. Salut, les filles.

Obi-Wan quitta précipitamment la demeure des Naberrie et monta sur son speeder. Alors que toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers son meilleur ami, il ne fit pas attention à l'avertissement qui provint de la Force. Il reçut un violent coup à la tête qui l'assomma immédiatement et son corps fut transporté par un homme masqué qui le plaça dans le siège passager dans un landspeeder.

— Nous pouvons y aller, dit l'assaillant d'Obi-Wan à un autre qui s'était caché au coin de la rue.

Le complice récupéra le speeder de l'adolescent et suivit le landspeeder qui disparaissait dans les rues calmes de Theed.


End file.
